When You Least Expect It
by can
Summary: Post Fractures
1. Default Chapter

Title: When You Least Expect It  
  
This is my first fic everybody. Many thanks to Neuroscapr for his help and encouragement. Without it I never would have done this.  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own them  
  
  
  
It had been a monen since the crew of Talyn and Moya had been reunited. All had been quiet in the Unchartered Territories, except the relationship of John and Aeryn.  
  
Since the crew reunited, Aeryn had been avoiding John. He reminded her so much of the other one, her John, the real John. The John she loved so deeply. The one she could not get back.  
  
In her quarters, Aeryn thought to herself, ' how dare he think he can take John's place. How dare he be alive when John is dead! All he does is remind me of my true love, the real John. Why.why.why.? She couldn't stop herself from crying.  
  
****  
  
John was on his way from the maintenance bay to his quarters. Deep in thought about Aeryn, he almost didn't hear the crying. He stopped and listened. "Aeryn". He continued on to his quarters thinking, ' yeah I'm the last person she wants to see'. John entered his quarters and flopped on his bed, exhausted from lack of sleep.  
  
Every night all he thought about was her. " Why can't I just stop thinking of her, she doesn't want me. Hell, she can't even stand to look at me! I need some sleep, just one night". But he couldn't stop thinking of Aeryn.  
  
  
  
Aeryn was suffering her own pain, thinking about her John, and all they had shared.  
  
They were truly the best days of her life and she could never have them again. The one on Moya couldn't replace him, no one could. " He is nothing but a copy, so deficient!" Her thoughts brought her back to the final moments with John. Aeryn cried even harder.  
  
  
  
D'Argo, Chiana and Jool were having their midday meal, discussing anything but Aeryn and John. Crais and Rygel were down on the commerce planet, collecting necessary supplies. Would Crais want to captain Talyn anymore? If he didn't who would?  
  
  
  
D'Argo finally brought up the subject they were trying so hard to avoid. "Things do not seem to be getting any better between Aeryn and John. I do not know how much longer John can go on without eating and sleeping before it affects him both physically and mentally." " He's been through a lot already.  
  
John will be alright." Chiana tried to sound convincing. "It will take him some time to adjust to Aeryn. You have to remember, Aeryn is hurting too."  
  
  
  
"Well I just hope we don't run into some frelling peacekeepers while those two are trying to get over things!" Jool said.  
  
"There you go again, always thinking about yourself," said Chiana.  
  
"Well.."Jool started but D'Argo interrupted her.  
  
"Chiana! She is right!" D'Argo slammed his fist on the table as he stood up, startling the two girls. " We would be in deep dren if we encountered any hostiles right now! John and Aeryn need to resolve this."  
  
Pilot interrupted, " Ka'D'Argo, the pod is coming back.  
  
It had been peaceful without Rygel around. " How far away Pilot?" D'Argo asked.  
  
"It's already in the landing bay," responded Pilot.  
  
"Thank you pilot we are on our way to command."  
  
"I have commed Commander Crichton and Aeryn. They are on their way", Pilot added.  
  
"Thank you Pilot." D'Argo answered as he made his way to command.  
  
John lay with his eyes closed. Still debating on whether to try and talk to Aeryn before going to command. Pilot could wait a few minutes. He jumped to his feet when he heard a noise in his quarters. He reached for his pulse pistol and pointed in the direction of the noise, only to find he was pointing it at Rygel. " What's up Ryg? What are you doing in my quarters," John asked.  
  
"Could you please put the gun down", Rygel responded. " I am only here to talk."  
  
"Sorry Rygel, just a little jumpy lately. What do you want?" John asked the question as he rubbed his tired eyes.  
  
"Well Crichton.ahem.. I am concerned about you and Aeryn." Rygel spit out.  
  
John looked up, laughing as he spoke " You? Concerned about us?" John continued laughing. " Ok what's the motive here Sparky? What's your interest in us?"  
  
Rygel spoke with his head slowly dropping. " I..I..care.about both of you". John was immediately sorry about what he said. There was sincerity in Rygel's voice.  
  
" Sorry Rygel, I really didn't think you cared." John responded.  
  
" Well I do Crichton. You and Aeryn are not the only ones who lost someone you loved, we all have!" Rygel said. "I only came to say you shouldn't give up on Aeryn. You still have to try. Aeryn still loves you, but the other one dying is what hurts her. You could have been that person instead of him. Time does make things easier, but you must start eating and sleeping, and become strong again! Aeryn needs that now. Remember what you told me." There was conviction in his little eyes.  
  
" The day starts by doing the right thing, not when you get caught." Well, you just need to start each day strong for her. Time will take care of the rest." Rygel finished his little speech.  
  
John dropped his head when Rygel reminded him. John thought, ` maybe I should take my own advice.'  
  
"Thanks Rygel. Sometimes we lose sight of what we already know" John did not know what else to say.  
  
Rygel smiled and said, "Well that's all I wanted to say Crichton, I think I'll go get something to eat now."  
  
John has a smile on his face as he watched the Hynerion leave. "Ryg, thanks again."  
  
Rygel nodded and walked out of the room. 'Amazing', John thought. ' The smallest guy on the ship, and he has more brains than the rest of us.'  
  
"Commander Crichton!" Pilot interrupted his thoughts, " Where are you? The rest of the crew is already here."  
  
" On my way Pilot " John spoke with the smile still on his face, knowing there was hope. He would take Rygel's advice and start tomorrow the right way. He would be strong for Aeryn again. 


	2. When You Least Expect It Part 2

When You Least Expect It Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
  
  
John woke feeling refreshed. He had finally slept through the night after the conversation he had with Rygel the day before.  
  
He got up and showered and felt like a new man. 'I'm gonna start over again with Aeryn. I'm gonna give her the space she needs, but be there when she needs me,' he thought while dressing.  
  
'Oh yes John, you're a new man starting today,' saying to himself on his way to the mess. Whistling happily down Moya's corridors.  
  
Entering the mess John said in a cheerful voice, "Top of the morning to everyone. Everyone sleep well?" John gathered up his breakfast and sat across from Aeryn.  
  
D'Argo, Chiana and Jool stared at him, mouths opened. Aeryn did not acknowledge his presence.  
  
Rygel smiled proudly thinking, 'the human did listen to me after all. Good. That deed will last me awhile.'  
  
Chiana, Jool, and D'Argo all responded at the same time. "Morning John". They all looked at each other with the same thoughts. What had caused this change in him? They were happy, but confused.  
  
Aeryn still had not acknowledged John's presence. She continued to eat with no change in her expression.  
  
John noticed and said to himself,' patience John, patience.'  
  
"What about you, Aeryn?"  
  
"I slept very well, thank you," Aeryn answered in her peacekeeper mode, without raising her eyes from her plate.  
  
John just stared for a moment at Aeryn and dropped his head.  
  
D'Argo seeing this said, "You must be feeling better John."  
  
"Um, yeah big guy. Doing better today." John replied looking at his untouched food.  
  
Aeryn took notice of D'Argo's question and asked, "You've been sick John?" Aeryn now looking at him.  
  
John looked up at her with hope, 'maybe she does care after all', but when he looked in her eyes he saw nothing but coldness.  
  
"You could say that, but I'm fine now,"John replied flatly.  
  
"Good," she said simply. "Can't afford to have a crewmate sick."  
  
Everyone in the room dropped their heads at Aeryn's statement. They had hoped for a moment she could still care for John.  
  
John rose from the table thinking, 'I've had enough of this dren. If I don't leave I'm going to say something I'm going to regret.'  
  
"I'll be in the maintenance bay if anybody needs me," John said in a dejected voice.  
  
D'Argo's voice stopped John as he was leaving, "John wait." John hesitated and turned slowly looking at D'Argo. He could see the anguish in John's eyes.  
  
"Yeah D'Argo?" John asked impatiently.  
  
"I will join you shortly my friend." John nodded and walked out.  
  
"Aeryn! Can't you at least be civil to John?" D'Argo asked in exasperation. " He is trying and you don't even want to acknowledge he is in the same room with you! Don't you realize how much you are hurting him? "  
  
Aeryn acted as if D'Argo had not even spoken to her. She felt like her soul was being torn apart.  
  
"Aeryn, please listen to me," D'Argo pleaded. " He does not deserve this from you. He has done nothing to hurt you. All he has done is love you, and that is something that is rare out here. Please Aeryn, just try."  
  
Aeryn looked at D'Argo, with anger in her eyes. "Hurt me? He hurts me everytime I see him or hear his voice."  
  
"You talk about love D'Argo, I had love and I lost it," Aeryn said with hatred in her voice. "He cannot replace what I had. Ever!"  
  
"You would all do well to leave things alone," Aeryn said angrily stomping out of the room.  
  
Chiana had tears in her eyes. "D'Argo that sounded pretty final to me," she said quietly.  
  
"How could she hate John so much? He didn't have anything to do with what happened.  
  
How could she forget all the times they shared together?"  
  
"Chiana," Jool said. "It is the fact this John is alive and the one she, shall we say got close to, is dead. Aeryn can't or won't decipher the times before the second John came. She is hurt, and that is all she is thinking about. She doesn't mean to hurt John, she can't help it because of the pain she is in."  
  
"I think Jool is right Chiana. But how to resolve this, I just don't know." D'Argo replied saddened, shaking his head.  
  
"Maybe you two can talk to her, I need to see John now," D'Argo said on his way to the maintenance bay.  
  
John was working on his module. He found himself thinking more than really working.  
  
'How am I going to break down the barrier she has put up? I know I swore patience, but it's easier said than done. She called me a crewmate,' John thought wincing.  
  
This thought made John suddenly angry. 'Crewmate.'  
  
John climbed out from under his module, stood and threw the wrench across the bay. He kicked the tools on the maintenance bay floor furiously all over the bay. John was shouting now "Crewmate huh? So now I'm just a crewmate to her!"  
  
D'Argo heard all the noise in the corridor from the maintenance bay. D'Argo thought 'He's lost it now,' running into the maintenance bay.  
  
He looked around and shook his head at the tools strewn all over the bay.  
  
"John.. John, stop this now. This will not settle anything," D'Argo said.  
  
John was laughing as he was saying, "Hell she won't even give me a chance. She won't let me get near her!"  
  
His laughter was bordering on hysteria now. D'Argo recognized this laughter and it sent shivers up his spine.  
  
John suddenly picked up a wrench, turned and started beating it against the Farscape 1.  
  
"I never should have come here," John shouted. "I don't belong here," still beating the module and breathing heavily.  
  
D'Argo grabbed John's arms and stopped him from doing any more damage to the module.  
  
"John, you must stop this," D'Argo said quietly but forcefully. "We'll get through this but you know this is not the way."  
  
John turned and slid down the module sitting on the floor, still breathing heavily. With knees bent, he buried his face in his hands.  
  
D'Argo waited until John's breathing had evened out before speaking, "I know it hurts John, but you aren't helping yourself or Aeryn. Some things take time."  
  
"Time.that's all I hear. The other said it, Rygel and now you," John said in an anguished and tired voice.  
  
"Time..I'm running out of it big guy," John lifted his head and rested it against the module, eyes still closed.  
  
D'Argo looked at his friend with sadness in his eyes. He wished there was something he could do to help him with his pain, but he knew all he could do was be there for him. The pain was something he had to deal with.  
  
"D'Argo, I think I need to get away, before I lose it. You know loony bin, crazy." John was looking at him now with red-rimmed eyes. " I am just.so tired!"  
  
"I'm not helping Aeryn or myself being here. This is the only solution I can come up with. It's what we Humans call giving each other space.  
  
"But John there is plenty of space here. We are surrounded by it," D'Argo said, thinking frell, now John is hallucinating.  
  
John chuckled, "No big guy. Not that kind of space. The kind where you are not near each other at all. Drop me off on a planet and Aeryn stays here. Understand now?"  
  
Suddenly D'Argo understood, and was shocked by what John wanted to do.  
  
"No John. Never. You will stay where you belong, on Moya," D'Argo said to leave no discussion.  
  
"This is what I want my friend," John said quietly.  
  
D'Argo knew he would never deny his friend, but this was wrong.  
  
"John, you are exhausted," D'Argo said hoping he could delay him. "Get some rest first, and we'll discuss this later."  
  
John thought about his friend's statement and said, "Till later D'Argo."  
  
D'Argo helped John to his feet, "Go rest now John."  
  
John nodded and headed to his quarters.  
  
D'Argo hoped John slept for a while. He needed to talk to Chiana, Jool, and perhaps Aeryn about John's request. He had to find some way to stop him from leaving Moya.  
  
John would be defenseless on a planet by himself.  
  
"Pilot," commed D'Argo, "where are Jool and Chiana?"  
  
"Jool is in the med bay and Chiana is in command, Ka'D'Argo. Is every thing alright with Commander Crichton?" Pilot asked.  
  
"Not exactly Pilot. Can you ask Jool to meet Chiana and I in command?"  
  
"Certainly, Ka'D'Argo," replied Pilot.  
  
"Thank you Pilot." D'Argo replied on his way to command.  
  
Jool and D'Argo entered command at the same time.  
  
Chiana saw both of them and was alarmed. "Hey, what's going on D'Argo? Is something wrong?'  
  
"Something must be Chiana since I was called here by Pilot, and had to stop some very important work," Jool said slightly annoyed.  
  
"Pilot called you here because I asked him to Jool," D'Argo was trying to choose his words carefully. "John wants to leave Moya."  
  
Chiana and Jool both started, "but he can't, he would die without us, and this is his home." The same words came out of both their mouths, and they simply looked at each other.  
  
"Well I'm, glad you two agree on something," D'Argo said with a sense of pride for these two women. "We have to figure some way to stop him. He is sleeping now, but I don't know for how long."  
  
Chiana thought for a moment before replying, "Is there some reason you didn't call Aeryn?"  
  
"What do you think Chiana?" D'Argo said with sadness in his voice. "He is just a crewmate to her now. You heard her. I think that was the breaking point for John."  
  
"D'Argo I hate to say this but Aeryn needs to be involved," Jool stated. "She is part of this crew."  
  
D'Argo looked to Chiana. She nodded in ascent to Jool's statement.  
  
"Pilot, please ask Officer Sun to join us in command."  
  
"Certainly Ka'D'Argo," replied Pilot.  
  
D'Argo was saying as Aeryn entered command. "I don't really think this is a good idea. She told us to stay out of it. Remember?"  
  
"What is not a good idea D'Argo?" Aeryn asked as she entered command.  
  
"This discussion Aeryn," D'Argo replied.  
  
"Fine. Explain what this is all about, please," Aeryn replied in her peacekeeper mode, looking at all three of them.  
  
Chiana spoke up first, "John wants to leave Moya, because of you. You can't let him Aeryn. You know he can't survive without all of us."  
  
Aeryn was silent. Her mouth had gone dry with this new revelation. She swallowed hard not knowing what to say. She looked up and saw all eyes on her.  
  
"Well Aeryn?" Jool asked. "I don't want to see John leave us. This is his home, as it is for all of us."  
  
"Aeryn," D'Argo said quietly trying not to push her. "He needs to know there is hope for both of you. He needs to know you don't blame him or hate him. Right now he feels you hate him. Aeryn he is doing this for you, so you don't have to see him or hear his voice."  
  
"Perhaps this would be best for awhile," Aeryn replied flatly.  
  
"No Aeryn, you don't really mean this?" said D'Argo. You know how naïve he is when he is not with the rest of us. Are you really going to stand there and tell me to grant his wish to drop him on a planet?"  
  
"It doesn't have to be Crichton. It can be me." Aeryn replied not looking at anyone.  
  
"John would never allow that Aeryn and you know it," D'Argo replied tired of this whole thing. "He would follow you where ever you go."  
  
"Pilot, find a suitable planet for Crichton to stay on for a small amount of time." D'Argo knew nothing was going to be solved so he adhered to John's wishes.  
  
"Are you sure Ka'D'Argo?" asked Pilot.  
  
"It is John's wish, Pilot."  
  
"I will notify you when I have found something," Pilot said quietly.  
  
Aeryn was taken aback by D'Argo's instructions to Pilot. She was torn with emotions. She had lost her love. Was she willing to lose the other one also? Aeryn walked from command to her quarters.  
  
How can I let him go, she thought. Why can't I accept him? Aeryn leaned against the wall of Moya and felt the tears fall slowly down her cheeks. I don't want him to go. Why can't I tell him that?  
  
Have I become so cold and heartless that I am willing to sacrifice others? Have I become the Peacekeeper I once was, where no on else matters? " I don't want to be that way," Aeryn said to herself crying. "I want to be the way I was, but he's gone. I don't know how to go back. It hurts too much." Aeryn wrapped her hands around her arms squeezing herself and crying, as she lowered herself to the ground.  
  
John slept for an arn. He rose slowly knowing what he had to do. 'It's for the best. I can't handle it anymore', John thought running his hand through his hair. 'Well time to track down a planet John. Let's get this over with,' John thought as he headed to command.  
  
John stepped into the corridor and heard someone crying. He walked slowly until he was sure where it was coming from. It was Aeryn. His heart was breaking just listening to her. He wanted to hold her so bad and tell her everything was going to be all right, but he couldn't stand the rejection he knew would come.  
  
He leaned against Moya's walls and closed his eyes. He whispered, "I love you Aeryn."  
  
He kissed his palm and placed it on the wall outside Aeryn's quarters. "That's all I can give you now, Sunshine."  
  
He dropped his head and hurried to command, not looking back.  
  
D'Argo looked at John as he entered command. "Are you ready John? Pilot has located a habitable planet."  
  
John didn't acknowledge D'Argo or his words. He had his back to him wondering if he was doing the right thing. He was still thinking about Aeryn crying in her quarters.  
  
"John?" D'Argo asked quietly. "Are you alright?"  
  
John turned, "Yeah big guy. Let's get this show on the road." John avoided D'Argo's  
  
eyes.  
  
"You don't have to go, John. I wish you would change your mind," D'Argo pleaded with John.  
  
"Naw, my friend. I need some time. Just don't forget to come back for me."  
  
"That could never happen John."  
  
"Time to go the Farscape1 and get off this ship," John said with D'Argo by his side on their way to the ship.  
  
China, Jool and Rygel met John in the bay.  
  
Chiana had tears in her eyes as she said, "Hey old man! I've put some things on the ship you may need. John.please don't leave. You don't have to."  
  
"I know Pip. I want to for awhile," he said giving her a hug. "Thanks"  
  
"Well everybody, I'll see you all in a couple days." He could see the tears in Chiana and Jool's eyes.  
  
Looking at D'Argo, "Please take care of her," he said with sadness in his voice.  
  
D'Argo nodded.  
  
John started to climb into his ship, he stopped and looked around. No sign of Aeryn. He dropped his shoulders and continued up the ladder into the ship.  
  
He sat in the ship and could feel tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
"Hey Crichton," Rygel called. "Please don't get in any frelling trouble down there."  
  
Smiling John said, "Sure thing Sparky."  
  
John took one last look and fired up the Farscape1. He flew out the bay doors.  
  
Aeryn was standing outside the bay, listening. She wanted to go to him, but couldn't. She stood outside the doors and cried, screaming inside her head "No don't go! Please don't go John!" Aeryn heard the ship power up. She tried to move but her legs wouldn't cooperate with her mind. When she finally moved the ship was gone.  
  
Everyone in the bay turned to look at her.  
  
"It's too late, Aeryn," D'Argo said sadly. He moved past her on his way back to command thinking, "be safe my friend."  
  
The rest of the crew followed D'Argo. No one had any words to offer Aeryn.  
  
Aeryn stood in the bay looking at the doors. 'He's really gone.' She turned and slowly and walked back to her quarters.  
  
John landed the module outside of the city. He checked Winona and departed the ship.  
  
Pilot told him the planet was called Boreon. The inhabitants were peaceful, but it had become quite populated with different races since the Boreens welcomed everyone.  
  
He reached the outskirts of town and just observed the town square.  
  
'Hmm, looks pretty peaceful,' John thought, 'like any other commerce planet.'  
  
John entered the town square looking for the local watering hole. 'First of things first,' John chuckled to himself, 'I could do with a cool one right about now.'  
  
The crew of Moya was in the mess for their daily meal. All were around the table eating in silence.  
  
"Any one heard from Crichton yet?" Rygel asked breaking the silence.  
  
"No Rygel," D'Argo replied. "But I'm not surprised. I don't think he has any intentions of contacting us for awhile."  
  
"But D'Argo, he knows we are worried about him," Chiana said glancing at Aeryn.  
  
Aeryn saw it but ignored her.  
  
"Chiana I am sure he will contact us when he is ready," Jool stated rising to leave. "I'm going back to the lab. I can't stand all the chatter in here," Jool said with sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"We are worried about John, Jool!" Chiana said in an angry voice.  
  
"Why Chiana? He chose to go. You forget he is a big boy and can take care of himself. None of you give him enough credit. Especially you Aeryn. You think he can't live without you, that he can't take care of himself," Jool said in a rush before anyone could interrupt her.  
  
"Jool, I think that is enough," D'Argo said rising.  
  
"No D'Argo, I don't!" Jool said looking him in the eye. "Please sit down and hear me out." D'Argo did as she asked.  
  
"All of you are walking around here afraid to speak your mind, well I'm not," Jool said in a controlled voice.  
  
"Aeryn, you think the world revolves around you and your lost one. Well it does not!" Jool stated looking her directly in the eyes. "We are all part of your life whether you like it or not. Especially John! Frell Aeryn, I haven't been around you all that long, but I do know that John has saved your life many times at his own expense. He is one of the most bravest and caring men I have ever known. He would die for you without a second thought."  
  
Aeryn started to say something, but Jool stopped her.  
  
"No I am not finished yet." Jool was now leaning over Aeryn. "Aeryn, John can live without you. He chooses not to, because he loves you. He is also perfectly capable of taking care of himself. He has proven that many times. It is about time you all treated him as one of you and not as the Poor Human," she continued staring at everyone in the room.  
  
"If I had someone who loved me this much, I would be by his side for the rest of my life.  
  
"How lucky you are Aeryn, and don't even know it. Perhaps you don't deserve him." Jool stood up straight and started to walk away.  
  
Aeryn stood and said seething in anger, "How dare you judge me? Who do you think you are? You know nothing!"  
  
"I know more than you think, Aeryn," Jool said coolly as she walked back to the lab.  
  
Everyone watched the scene between Aeryn and Jool waiting for Aeryn to hit her. Surprise was evident on everyone's face when Jool walked away unharmed.  
  
Aeryn slowly lowered herself to her seat, looking down at the table.  
  
D'Argo said in a concerned voice, "Aeryn are you alright?" He had promised John he would watch out for her.  
  
She nodded getting up from the table. "I'll be in my quarters." She walked away with her shoulders slumped over not looking at any one.  
  
"Wow, I didn't think Jool had it in her," Chiana said in awe. "And I totally agree with her D'Argo."  
  
"As I do Chiana," Rygel said softly. "She does surprise me sometimes."  
  
"Well, this could be good or bad, we will just have to see," D'Argo said just above a whisper. "She did speak the truth though." 


	3. When You Least Expect It Part 3

When You Least Expect It Part 3  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
  
  
Thanks to Neuroscpr for reading  
  
  
  
John wandered through the town watching the locals while keeping an eye out for the local bar. He stopped at a tent to ask directions from the merchant.  
  
The merchant eyed him suspiciously as John approached his tent.  
  
"Hey, I'm looking for a place to get a drink, could you help me out here?" John asked the merchant.  
  
The merchant hesitated and then mumbled under his breath, "Peacekeeper."  
  
"What was that?" John asked.  
  
"I said. the bar is across to your left," the merchant answered and turned away.  
  
John looked at the merchant wondering what he did to piss him off. 'Friendly group here' John thought to himself turning in the direction of the bar.  
  
"Ah, just what I need. The bar. Well John let's go drown out your sorrows," he said to himself walking into the bar.  
  
John never noticed the merchant eyeing him all the way to the bar.  
  
After John entered the bar the merchant notified the other merchants that a peacekeeper was amongst them.  
  
It took John sometime to adjust his eyes to the darkness in the bar. He looked around and noticed the bar was crowded and all eyes were upon him.  
  
"Something wrong?" John asked suddenly feeling uneasy in his surroundings. His hand rested on his pulse pistol strapped to his leg.  
  
"Easy everybody. I just want to have a drink in peace." John eased up to the bar slowly, his eyes never leaving the others. He sat down and this seemed to ease the tension in the room as the others suddenly went about their business. John let out a heavy sigh, feeling like he had been holding his breath for arns.  
  
John slowly relaxed now, as the bartender approached him and asked him what he would like.  
  
"Something stronger than Fellip Nectar," John replied. "I have a few problems I want to forget for awhile. Also a place to stay for the night."  
  
The bartender looked at him in surprise. "Sir you plan on staying here for awhile?" the bartender asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah. Is that a problem?" John asked, his voice reflecting confusion. "Maybe you can explain the reaction I'm getting from everyone here."  
  
"Well sir, no disrespect intended, Peacekeepers are really not welcome here," the bartender said hesitantly handing John a drink with red hues in it. "We are a friendly planet, and we find that Peacekeepers usually bring trouble."  
  
John chuckled. "Well my friend, let me put you at ease. I'm not a frelling Peacekeeper. I'm just a man who wants some peace for a couple of days." John said patting the bartender on his shoulder.  
  
"Name is John. And I hate Peacekeepers as much as you do." John said taking a sip of his drink. He immediately started coughing as the liquid went down.  
  
"Whew, what's in this? Never mind, probably just what I need." John said taking another drink from the glass.  
  
The drink was already starting to get to John. His thoughts went to Aeryn and how much he already missed her. He loved her, and knew that was too much to ask of her now, but could she ever just get to the point of treating him like a person again.  
  
The bartender heard the commotion outside his bar and knew what was happening. John was gazing into his drink when the bartender interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Sir, er, I mean John, you need to get out of here. The merchants are coming for you."  
  
"Coming for me, I don't know what you mean," John said slurring his words, face flushed. "How about getting me another one."  
  
"No sir, you don't understand. They think you are a Peacekeeper. They can't afford to have their wares destroyed. The last time a Peacekeeper was here, there was fighting. The merchants lost almost everything. They have taken a vow this would not happen again. You must leave now!"  
  
"Hell, no problem. Relax buddy. I'll just tell them who I am." John got up and stumbled. He grabbed the bar stool before he fell over. 'Steady there John.'  
  
He straightened as best he could to face the merchants, holding onto the bar to keep himself steady.  
  
The merchants approached him with their primitive weapons. John's hand went to rest on Winona.  
  
"Peacekeeper, we want you to leave now," said the one John met first. "We are peaceful people but we will protect our town if forced to. You bring us nothing but trouble." The others noisily agreed.  
  
John was really getting lightheaded from the drink and was slurring his words, "I'.I'm not a P.Peacekeeper. I'm J..John who just w.wa.nt's a dr..ink. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes open now. Everything was getting fuzzy now; he was shaking his head trying to think clearly.  
  
He looked to the bartender accusingly "Hell y..ou p..put something in my drink. Didn't yuh?" The bartender dropped his head nodding.  
  
"I thought."  
  
"Damn you!" John said lunging for the bartender.  
  
The merchants were on him before he could get his hands on the man. John felt himself being thrown to the floor. He was brought to his feet and punched in the face. He fell to his knees and was kicked to the floor. John had no idea how many were beating him. He felt a searing pain in his head and he blacked out.  
  
The merchants stepped away when he stopped moving.  
  
The bartender looked at all the men. "You should have waited longer! He would have passed out and we could have just put him back in his ship. Now look what we've done!  
  
Put him in the backroom and tie him up until we decide what to do with him!"  
  
The men did as they were told.  
  
'Perhaps you aren't a Peacekeeper' the bartender thought to himself as he watched the men carry the injured man to the back room in the bar.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Jool's words were going through Aeryn's head. 'Maybe she is right. Maybe I don't deserve him' Aeryn thought to herself sitting in her quarters. 'I know I can't go back, and he can never be to me what the other was, but do I have to treat him as if he is less than Human?' She smiled at this thought, Earth sayings again. Perhaps we can work something out when he comes back. Aeryn lay back on her bed satisfied things would be better, and fell asleep.  
  
Chiana walked into Jool's lab where she was still working.  
  
"Hey Jool." Jool turned towards Chiana.  
  
"And may I ask what has brought you here," Jool eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
"I want to tell you how proud I am of you for saying what we all wanted to say but were afraid to. You know that took a lot of guts to speak your peace to Aeryn," Chiana said nervously.  
  
"No thanks needed. It was only the truth. You know Chiana, Aeryn just doesn't realize what she has in John. I wish I was that lucky."  
  
Chiana put her arm around Jool and said, "I know, me too."  
  
"Jool, you know you really surprise me sometimes," Chiana smiled.  
  
Jool smiled back as Chiana left the room.  
  
"Pilot do you have any signal on John?" D'Argo asked.  
  
"No D'Argo, that is why I'm worried. He either has his comm off or he is not wearing it."  
  
"Pilot, if we don't hear from John soon, I'm going down to the planet. It's been 24 arns now."  
  
"I agree D'Argo. I will keep trying to locate his signal."  
  
"Thank you Pilot."  
  
D'Argo went back to command thinking about his friend, and what Jool had said earlier that evening. ' We are all lucky to have such a friend. Perhaps we do treat him as a lesser being. Well that will change!'  
  
D'Argo was still deep in thought when Aeryn interrupted his thoughts. "D'Argo any word from John?"  
  
D'Argo was surprised to see Aeryn in command. He was more surprised by what brought her here.  
  
"No Aeryn, nothing," he said sadly glancing at her then dropping his head to the console.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
Aeryn felt as if someone had slapped her. She took a deep breath and replied, the hurt in her voice, "I guess I deserved that."  
  
Aeryn approached D'Argo, "Look, I've thought a lot about what Jool said and some of it is true. Because I hurt I wanted him to hurt. That's not fair to him, and I'm sorry for it. I can't take back what has happened."  
  
"Can you treat him as an equal and not just a crewmate?" D"Argo asked sarcastically.  
  
Aeryn winced. "D'Argo are you going to bring up everything I said and did, because if you are then our conversation is over," Aeryn said angrily.  
  
"Sorry Aeryn, I just know it hurt John."  
  
"I'm well aware of that now D'Argo," Aeryn said quietly almost to herself.  
  
"We need to find John and bring him home, D'Argo."  
  
"Pilot's working on it. If he has nothing soon I'm going down to the planet and find him myself."  
  
"No you're not. I'm going with you," Aeryn said.  
  
D'Argo looked at Aeryn and grinned, "I will welcome you."  
  
"I will be in the maintenance bay getting the transport pod ready. Let me know if Pilot picks up his signal."  
  
"Aeryn," said D'Argo quietly. "You told me once to leave it alone, but can you accept John as he is? He is my friend and I don't want to see him hurt anymore."  
  
Aeryn stopped and thought for a moment before replying, "D'Argo, I don't know if we can ever go back, but I do know we can go forward."  
  
"Fair enough Aeryn." 


	4. When You Least Expect It Part 4

When You Least Expect It Part 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
Thanks to Neuroscpr for reading  
  
  
  
In the back room of the bar several men were gathered.  
  
"What did you find?" Darion asked his men.  
  
"A very primitive ship. Definitely not a Peacekeeper vessel sir."  
  
Darion looked down at the man who called himself John.  
  
"Perhaps we have made a mistake. Maybe he spoke the truth." Darion replied rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Sir you know we couldn't take the chance of losing everything again!"  
  
"I know that! Leave me and let me think."  
  
The others left as Darion sat down in deep thought, looking at John, 'what do we do with you now?'  
  
John was drifting in and out of consciousness. He didn't want to wake fore every bone in his body ached. It hurt to breathe. He just wanted to sleep.  
  
He dreamt of Aeryn, which calmed him. He was remembering when she loved him and their moments together. Then the other intruded in his thoughts and his dream became a nightmare.  
  
He started fighting against his restraints and crying Aeryn's name. "Aeryn, Aeryn, don't go! I need you! Nooo don't leave me!"  
  
Darion's thoughts were broken by John's outburst. He moved to his prisoner and tried to quiet him.  
  
John just groaned now in pain. He opened his eyes and shut them, when the light cut through his head like a knife.  
  
John tried to focus again despite the pain. He finally managed to focus on Darion's face.  
  
"Why?" John whispered. His breath caught in his throat from the simple question. He closed his eyes in pain.  
  
"We were just protecting what was ours," Darion said. "I know we made a mistake. You aren't a Peacekeeper."  
  
John started to laugh, but he lapsed into intense coughing. His breathing was becoming more labored. When the coughing fit stopped John lay back exhausted.  
  
"Who is Aeryn, John?" asked Darion.  
  
John just closed his eyes. 'Hell it hurt too much to talk.'  
  
"John! I need to know! Is this Aeryn person going to come looking for you?" Darion persisted.  
  
John's heart ached with Darion's question. He wanted to say yes, but he knew better. She wouldn't miss him. She had no room in her life for him anymore.  
  
John pressed his lips together and shook his head. A tiny row of tears rolled out of the sides of his eyes. He felt the stinging as his tears and blood mixed together.  
  
"Good. We don't need anymore trouble." Darion replied lifting a syringe from the table.  
  
"I have to leave for a while. This will help you sleep."  
  
John's eyes widened when he saw the syringe. As he tried to fight Darion, he found his voice if only briefly. "No don't do this," he screamed as he tried to back away from the syringe.  
  
Darion held his arm and inserted the needle. He watched as John's body relaxed and he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Chiana, Jool and Rygel joined Aeryn and D'Argo in command.  
  
"Anything from Crichton yet?" Rygel asked.  
  
"Nothing Rygel. Pilot still can't locate his signal," D'Argo replied in a tired voice. He had not slept since John had left the ship.  
  
"Well don't you think it's time we go find him?" Rygel asked indignantly.  
  
Chiana raised her eyebrows, "Well Ryg, are you finally volunteering for something?" She smiled now. "Or are you finally admitting you care about Crichton?"  
  
"Ok, Chiana. I will say it. I miss him and all his incessant chattering," Rygel said sincerely. " If need be, yes, I will go down and find him."  
  
This brought and a smile to Aeryn's lips.  
  
"Don't worry Rygel, we'll find him," Aeryn said with a lump in her throat.  
  
"Aeryn?" Rygel asked with hope in his voice. "Are you saying.you miss him too?"  
  
Aeryn hesitated for a moment, "Yes Rygel, I miss him, and it is my fault he is gone."  
  
Rygel grinned thinking, 'maybe things will be alright after all.'  
  
"Oh yes, and Jool. Don't ever think you can talk to me that way again. Is that clear." Aeryn said lapsing into her Peacekeeper mode.  
  
"Of course," Jool replied smiling. "Whatever you say Aeryn."  
  
"Is the transport ready Aeryn?" D'Argo asked.  
  
Aeryn nodded.  
  
"We go in 2 arns," D'Argo said. "You three will stay on Moya. Chiana if we need help we will let you know."  
  
D'Argo just hoped John was not in any danger. He wanted to show John he trusted him by granting his wish. He hoped he had not made a mistake.  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
John woke in a confused state, 'where am I?' He tried to move. The pain came rushing back along with his memory.  
  
'Hell I'm really frelled,' John thought remembering everything. 'No one is even going to look for me, since I told them I would contact them.'  
  
As his mind cleared with the realization of his predicament, he could hear the men arguing beyond the door. Then silence.  
  
John held his breath waiting for what would come next. He knew he would have to get out of this by himself.  
  
The door opened and Darion entered the room..  
  
"Ah, John. You are awake. Good. Would you like something to drink?"  
  
"I think I've had enough of your drinks," John replied slowly.  
  
Darion laughed. "Just water, I promise." Darion filled the glass and helped John lift his head.  
  
The liquid felt glorious going down John's parched throat. He started coughing again and groaned.  
  
"Enough," Darion said. "I don't need you getting sick."  
  
John dropped his head back exhausted and closed his eyes. "How about untying me. I don't think I can harm you in my condition."  
  
Darion nodded his head as he released John from his restraints.  
  
"Try anything, and I'll restrain you again.  
  
John nodded rubbing his wrists.  
  
"What now Darion?" John asked through pained lips. "You know I'm not a Peacekeeper. Just let me go and I'll forget this whole thing happened."  
  
"If I should do that, where would you go?" Darion asked.  
  
"Back to my friends on Moya." It was hurting more and more to talk. 'I gotta get out of here.'  
  
"Ah, so you are not alone!"  
  
John shook his head. "I just came alone to get away for awhile."  
  
"How do I know we won't have more trouble from your friends?" Darion asked. "After all, we injured you. Your friends might want revenge."  
  
John started to speak, "I promise we., John grabbed his midsection and groaned. He was breathing heavily now.  
  
"Darion...I. I.think I need some help.here." John was curled into a ball still holding his midsection. Sweat was pouring down his face.  
  
"Sorry John, there is nothing I can do for you."  
  
"Yeah there is. Just get me a cool towel. That's all I need."  
  
Darion nodded and wet a towel in the cool water. He leaned over John to place it on his head. John grabbed Darion with what little strength he had. He kneed Darion in the face, and kicked him into the wall. Darion slumped down the wall.  
  
'Well not exactly as I had planned, but it got the job done' John thought struggling to his feet. The dizziness overwhelmed him and he grabbed the table to steady himself until his mind could clear.  
  
Still bent over and holding his midsection, John looked for the exit. He saw a window in the back of the room. 'Looks as good as anything else at the moment.'  
  
John looked out the window, looking for the others. No one was in sight. He pulled himself through the window falling to the ground. He groaned as he hit the ground, stunned for a moment.  
  
He shook his head and said to himself, 'get up John, you gotta get out before he wakes and calls the others.' His body was fighting what his mind wanted. 'Now John or you are really frelled.'  
  
John got to his knees and slowly rose. He tried to straighten his body, but the pain was too much. He slowly limped, body bent in the direction away from the town. He hoped in the direction of his module. 


	5. When You Least Expect It Part 5

When You Least Expect It Part 5  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
Thanks to Neuroscpr for reading  
  
  
  
Darion was not out for long. He slowly got to his feet massaging his jaw where he had been kicked.  
  
Looking around the room he saw the open window and hurried to it. "Frell!" He said out loud. 'No sign of him.' Darion knew he couldn't have gone far in his condition.  
  
'Run all you want, John. I will find you and end this!' Darion thought to himself with anger in his eyes.  
  
He ran from the room and gathered up his men.  
  
"The prisoner has escaped. Find him!" Darion said angrily.  
  
"Sir why not just let him go. He is not a Peacekeeper. He didn't come here to harm us," Travor said challenging Darion.  
  
"He has friends who may cause us trouble because of what happened. He finally told me he was not alone. That seals our decision. He must not be allowed to contact his friends or leave this planet."  
  
"But sir," Travor pleaded. "This is not how it is supposed to be. Our vow is to keep Peacekeepers away, not hurt innocent beings."  
  
"Enough Travor! The decision has been made. Find him now!"  
  
The men dispersed in units going in different directions. The hunt was on.  
  
John ran as fast as his body would allow. He stumbled but knew he had to keep going. His life depended on it.  
  
His breathing was becoming shallow. He was sweating so profusely it was impairing his vision.  
  
'Man I gotta rest. Gotta find somewhere just to rest for a microt,' John thought to himself grabbing the nearest tree to keep himself from falling. Leaning against the tree he tried to catch his breath.  
  
It was then he heard the voices coming in his direction.  
  
'Oh hell,' he thought with his hands on his knees, 'can't I ever get a break!'  
  
John was on the move again heading deeper into the woods. He had to find somewhere to rest before he collapsed.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
"Pilot anything?"  
  
"No D'Argo," Pilot said sadly. "I am starting to feel that perhaps John is in trouble."  
  
"I've got the same feeling Pilot. Ask Aeryn to meet me at the transport pod. It's time we headed for the planet."  
  
D'Argo headed to command to see Chiana and Rygel before departing.  
  
"Chiana, Aeryn and I are leaving for the planet now. Don't leave this ship unless we call you. That goes for you too Rygel. We'll contact you when we can."  
  
"Right D'Argo," Chiana said, her voice filled with worry. "D'Argo, please bring Crichton back."  
  
"I intend to Chiana."  
  
"D'Argo,"Aeryn commed. "The transport is ready."  
  
"On my way Aeryn," D'Argo said looking in Chiana's worried eyes.  
  
D'Argo reached the transport pod and gave Aeryn the go signal.  
  
"Pilot, open the bay doors. We are ready to depart."  
  
Pilot did as he was asked. "Good luck to both of you."  
  
"Thank you Pilot", Aeryn replied as she piloted the craft through the doors.  
  
"Aeryn, I think we should go in undetected and land away from the city," D'Argo offered feeling the same way Pilot did. Something was wrong.  
  
"Agreed D'Argo."  
  
"Aeryn?"  
  
"Yes D'Argo?" Aeryn asked quietly, lost in her own fearful thoughts.  
  
"What if we are too late?"  
  
"Then someone shall die." Aeryn said as a fact. She left no question about what would happen if John had died at their hands.  
  
Aeryn maneuvered the transport to land well outside the city. She powered down the transport and they both left the vessel.  
  
xxxxx  
  
John could feel the men closing in on him. The voices were getting closer. He saw the thick brush out of the corner of his eye. John appraised his situation. 'Hell I gotta hide. I sure can't outrun them. The brush is as good a place as any' he thought taking cover behind it.  
  
The voices sounded as if they were on top of him now. John tried to even out his breath so as not to give away his position. He held his breath as one of the men stood just beyond his cover. It sounded as if the men were going through the whole area as if they knew he had been there.  
  
Just then one of the men yelled, "He's been here. There are traces of blood here," he said pointing to the bark on the tree.  
  
'Frell' John thought to himself, 'why not leave a trail for them Johnny boy!'  
  
"Any idea in what direction he went?" one of the others asked.  
  
"There doesn't seem to be anything else. Only that he has been here."  
  
"Lets proceed deeper into the woods. That's the only way he could have gone."  
  
John heard the men leave. He turned on his back, closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. 'Man that was close. Rest a little. Let them go in deeper.' John lay there realizing how exhausted his body really was. His adrenalin was starting to drop, making him feel weaker than before.  
  
John felt more than saw someone standing over him. He looked up startled and tried to spring to his feet, but with no luck. He couldn't move a bone in his body.  
  
"Get up," the man said.  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Aeryn and D'Argo were surveying the town, being careful not to be seen. There seemed to be something important going on. There were men coming and going in groups. They all were going to one particular establishment, the local bar. Whatever it was, the person in this bar must be the one in charge.  
  
All the tents in the market square were closed down, which was even more peculiar.  
  
"Well D'Argo, it looks like we start with who ever is in the bar."  
  
"Agreed Aeryn."  
  
D'Argo definitely had a bad feeling about this place. He felt a shiver go up his spine as they proceeded to the bar.  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
"Hey, I'm really not a Peacekeeper. You gotta believe me. I didn't come here to harm anyone." John said through clenched lips. The pain was starting to return.  
  
"Get up now! We must leave before they come back," Travor said reaching out his hand to John.  
  
John was hesitant. "Is this a sick joke? All you've wanted to do is kill me and now I'm supposed to trust you?"  
  
"If you want to live you don't have a choice. Let's go," Travor said in a rushed voice. "I don't know how long it will be before they come back this way."  
  
John let him help him to his feet, only to fall to his knees as a wave of nausea and dizziness enveloped him. He bent over grabbing his midsection as he wretched.  
  
Travor bent down to slowly help him up as the wave subsided.  
  
"I am sorry. We must go now." He said as he wrapped John's arm around his neck for support. "I have a place we can hide until we can contact your friends."  
  
John nodded, too tired to talk. It was enough of an effort to walk.  
  
After several arns Travor knew John needed to rest. He could feel him stumbling more and more. He sat him up against a tree, and tried to give him water.  
  
John turned his head. "Naw, don't really want any."  
  
"John, you must. We have a few more arns to go before we get to the place I spoke of and you need something to keep you going."  
  
John nodded and took the water only to wretch after the first sip. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the tree.  
  
"Why.are you.helping me?" John asked in a whispered voice.  
  
"It is complicated John. I vowed to protect us from the Peacekeepers. I can no longer be a part of this. Darion has lost all concept of what our vow means. I will not stand by any longer and watch people die for no reason."  
  
John nodded understanding. He looked up at Travor and simply said, "Thanks."  
  
"Time to go John." Travor helped him to his feet, wondering if he could keep him alive long enough to get him to the place and contact his friends. It wasn't looking good.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Aeryn and D'Argo entered the bar. The bartender greeted them.  
  
"Welcome to my establishment," Darion said. "What can I get both of you weary travelers?"  
  
"Answers," Aeryn said eyeing the crowd in the bar. "We are looking for a friend who came to this planet over 24 arns ago."  
  
D'Argo had his back to the bar watching the patrons while Aeryn did the talking.  
  
"We know he came in here, and we want to know where he is now." Aeryn said bluffing her way. "He should have been back on the ship, but is overdue."  
  
"Ah, let me think," Darion said totally taken aback. "I don't recall anyone in the last 24 arns other than the locals."  
  
"Wrong answer," Aeryn said pointed her pulse pistol at Darion.  
  
She looked Darion in the eyes, "Perhaps you didn't understand me the first time. We know he came here."  
  
Darion swallowed hard. "Oh the drifter. He came in here for a drink and asked for a place to stay for the night. I told him we didn't have anyplace to accommodate travelers.  
  
"Where did he go?"  
  
"I assume he left," Darion said. "We haven't seen him since."  
  
D'Argo now turned and looked Darion in the eyes. "If you should be lying to us, I will be back."  
  
Darion grabbed onto the edge of the bar, sweating profusely as the two left. His greatest fear had come true. If he didn't find John soon he knew he was a dead man. 


	6. When You Least Expect It Part 6

When You Least Expect It Part 6  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
Thanks to Neuroscpr for reading.  
  
I want thank everyone for the feedback.  
  
  
  
Travor knew John should rest, but they only had a short distance to go. He had to get John to safety and get back to town before dusk. He knew that Darion would be looking for him by that time.  
  
Travor half carried John the rest of the way, drifting in and out of consciousness. He knew he needed medical treatment, but there was nothing he could do.  
  
John and Travor finally made it to what he hoped would be a safe hiding place for John. It was an ancient, ruined settlement, with many underground tunnels. Travor had frequented this place as a child, and still came to it when he needed to be by himself. He knew the tunnels like it was his second home.  
  
He settled John in what he felt was the safest tunnel, deep in the settlement.  
  
"John.John, wake up," Travor said shaking him slightly.  
  
John woke, only to curl himself into a ball, hugging his midsection. He gasped at the movement. His breathing shallow.  
  
"Travor," John spoke barely above a whisper. "Where are we?"  
  
"In a safe place, John," Travor said with worry in his voice. He had definitely gotten worse in the last arn. 'Hold on my friend,' Travor thought positioning supplies in the tunnel.  
  
"John, I am going to have to leave soon. If I don't return shortly I will raise suspicion. You should be fine until I can get back here. There is food and water for you, but try to sleep," he said rising as he laid a blanket over the shivering human.  
  
John only nodded.  
  
"I promise I will back. Hopefully I will have your friends with me when I return."  
  
John pressed his lips together and closed his eyes.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Darion sent a unit of men out to find the others. They would have to proceed with caution now that the two aliens were here.  
  
It was two arns before all of his men were gathered in the back room of the bar.  
  
"The prisoner's friends are here looking for him. This is what we feared," Darion announced to the men.  
  
The other ones became alarmed and the room became noisy with everyone talking at once.  
  
"Silence!" Darion said. "We must keep things as normal as possible in the town. Tomorrow we will open the square again and carry on with business. Only one quarter of you men will continue the search. Is that understood? Travor, is this man's ship secure?"  
  
"Yes. We have it hidden in one of the far buildings."  
  
"Good. If they don't find it, perhaps they will assume he left." Darion said hoping this would work.  
  
"Since we didn't find the prisoner today, we must assume he is in hiding. Tomorrow the buildings outside the city must be checked. Remember we must be discreet until his friends leave. We will meet here in the morning and split the duties."  
  
"Goodnight," Darion said in dismissal.  
  
The men dispersed to go to their homes and get much needed rest.  
  
Darion turned his back to the group as they were leaving. "Travor, please stay."  
  
Travor shuffled his feet nervously waiting for Darion to continue. He waited until all the men had left before he looked at Travor.  
  
"Travor, why did you separate from your unit?" Darion asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well sir, as you said already, perhaps he was hiding. I just double backed hoping to surprise him," Travor said hoping he sounded convincing.  
  
Darion was thinking about Travor's statement, with a furrowed brow.  
  
"Hmm," Darion replied studying Travor. "Did you see anything that could lead us to him?"  
  
"No Darion," Travor said dropping his head. "If I had I would have said something."  
  
"Travor I want you in the square tomorrow. Is that understood?"  
  
"Of course sir."  
  
"Goodnight Travor," Darion said not totally convinced of where his loyalties were.  
  
Aeryn and D'Argo knew that Darion held the key to John's whereabouts. When they left the bar they found somewhere to hide close to the establishment. From their new hiding place they continued to watch the men come and go.  
  
"Well D'Argo, I think he is lying," Aeryn said still watching the bar.  
  
"I agree Aeryn. There is definitely something unusual going on. But how this will lead us to Crichton is still unclear."  
  
"Frell D'Argo!" Aeryn said turning and leaning her back against the wall. "Why can't he stay out of trouble just once!"  
  
"Aeryn!" D'Argo said loudly, then quieter, "We always assume it's his fault. How about we find him first."  
  
Aeryn sighed, and then nodded. "I'm sorry D'Argo."  
  
"You know Aeryn, sometimes I think we judge Crichton too harshly. It's become too easy to blame him for everything," D'Argo said hoping Aeryn would understand. "We need to step back and see things the way they really are, and how we fit in the picture."  
  
Aeryn looked at him questioning.  
  
"It's something John says, but I think you know what I mean."  
  
Aeryn thought about this for a moment. "I think I do D'Argo. We are.." Aeryn started.  
  
"Shh Aeryn," D'Argo whispered. "They are coming out."  
  
Aeryn turned to watch the bar again. It looked like there were at least thirty men leaving. Aeryn and D'Argo looked at each other.  
  
"Looks like there was a gathering of some sort, or a meeting," Aeryn whispered.  
  
Just as they were about to rise, another man came out. They quickly dropped back down.  
  
"Aeryn lets wait until the lights are out and then we go in," D'Argo whispered.  
  
Aeryn nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
John was tossing and turning in a fitful sleep. His pain was bringing back nightmares he wanted to forget, Scorpy and the chair, Zhaan's death, the other one and Aeryn's death.  
  
He was thrashing and moaning as the flashbacks kept coming.  
  
His finally woke when the final memory flashed through his mind, Aeryn's death. "Nooooo!" He cried soaked in his own sweat. "Oh God," he said propping himself up against the wall. He wiped the sweat from his face, and dropped his head into his hands.  
  
'Get a grip John. Just a nightmare.' He slowed his breathing and observed his surroundings.  
  
"Well this sure as hell isn't a nightmare," he said aloud.  
  
He remembered Travor bringing him here. He slowly moved, trying to keep the pain to a minimum, to reach the water. He slowly sipped the water, laying his head against the wall, eyes closed savoring the soothing liquid. His throat was raw, his lips parched from the hours without anything to drink.  
  
He looked at the food, but just the thought made him feel nauseous. 'One thing at a time, waters enough right now,' he thought wondering how long he'd been here.  
  
John slowly moved around the tunnel, investigating his surroundings. He needed to find an exit if he needed it. If Travor failed he would be on his own again.  
  
'With the way my luck is going, I better be prepared to exit this joint,' he chuckled to himself, the laugh evolving into a fit of coughing.  
  
"Oh God, that hurts," he said in a raspy voice, curling into a ball and wrapping his arms around his stomach. When the coughing finally subsided John slowly made his way deeper into the tunnel, taking care not to make any sudden movements that would bring on the coughing again.  
  
The tunnel seemed to have several junctions in it, which made it more confusing. John wondered which ones would lead him out to daylight and which ones would just lead him deeper into the structure. John tried several different junctures, which seemed just to lead him deeper into the tunnels, and each one had several tunnels branching off of the original tunnel. 'Hell,' John thought,' it looks like I could hide forever in this place. Only problem, I would probably die trying to find my way out!'  
  
John made his way back to the original tunnel. When he finally made his way back to where he started he was completely exhausted. He reached for the water, took a sip and laid his head back, wrapping himself in the blanket. He was shivering again. 'Must have a fever. Am so cold. Man Travor, don't forget me,' he thought drifting off to sleep.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Aeryn and D'Argo waited patiently outside the bar. The lights finally went out and Darion exited the bar.  
  
They waited until there was no sign of any activity before moving towards the bar. They entered through the back of the bar very quietly.  
  
"D'Argo, we can't turn the lights on. Do you have any light devices?"  
  
"Just a moment Aeryn," D'Argo said reaching into his pocket. "How's that?"  
  
Aeryn smiled, "Just enough for us to look around. Let's start here. If they had John he would not have been in the main bar. I figure he would be in the back room. If we don't find anything here we will proceed into the bar."  
  
D'Argo nodded and they started looking around the room. Even with the device D'Argo had it was hard to see, so they had to proceed slowly.  
  
After several microts Aeryn said, "Frell, I can't find anything to say John was here. But he had to be!"  
  
"Just a moment Aeryn." D'Argo said examining some cloth. "Look at this."  
  
Aeryn grabbed them from D'Argo and looked at them closely. "D'Argo," she said looking at him, "It .looks like.blood."  
  
D'Argo nodded. "And look at this Aeryn," he said handing her some ropes he found on the floor. It looked like someone had tried to kick them under the bed.  
  
"He was here," she said, holding the rope in both her hands. Aeryn was twisting the rope now, with her head dropped looking at the rope and envisioning what John must have gone through.  
  
"Aeryn. Aeryn."  
  
She looked at him with deep regret in her eyes. "We must find him D'argo. If.I" she started dropping her head, "If I had not treated him so badly this would never had happened."  
  
"Aeryn," D'Argo replied softly. He lifted her chin with his hand so she would look him in the eyes. "We will find him. John is a survivor, you taught him that."  
  
Aeryn could not find the words to answer him. The lump in her throat would not allow her to speak. She nodded looking away from him.  
  
"We need to go Aeryn."  
  
Aeryn was ahead of him. 


	7. When You Least Expect It Part 7

When You Least Expect It Part 7  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
Thanks to Neuroscpr for reading  
  
  
  
When Aeryn and D'argo exited the bar, they knew John had not left the planet. They had to find the module.  
  
They proceeded quietly as the town slept, investigating the buildings. They knew his module had to be hidden somewhere in town.  
  
"D'Argo we need to split up. We'll cover more ground that way," Aeryn said frustrated.  
  
"I'll take the other side of the street. Aeryn be careful," D'Argo said. "We don't know what is going on here yet, so we don't know what to expect."  
  
"You too," Aeryn said heading for a new building.  
  
D'Argo and Aeryn had searched for several arns, with no luck. Both of them were exhausted but not ready to give up. Aeryn spotted an abandoned building. 'Frell, why didn't we see this earlier.' Aeryn was worried. It looked like light was going to come before they had found what they were looking for.  
  
She saw D'Argo coming towards her. "Hurry. We have one more place to search, then we must leave."  
  
They entered the building cautiously, guns drawn, looking around ready to fight if need be.  
  
"It must be here D'Argo." They entered deeper into the building.  
  
D'Argo saw it first. "Aeryn, look!"  
  
Aeryn turned and ran towards the module, hoping that somehow John would be inside. He was not. She dropped to the ground exhaustion taking over.  
  
D'Argo reached her before she fell to her knees.  
  
"I don't know why, I.was.hoping somehow he would be here."  
  
"I understand Aeryn. "D'Argo said trying to comfort her. "We'll find him."  
  
"You must be John's friends," he said coming out of the shadows.  
  
Aeryn and D'Argo turned, alarmed, with guns drawn.  
  
Travor had been observing them since they had entered the building, hiding in the shadows. He wanted to be sure these were John's friends before he gave himself away.  
  
The woman convinced him.  
  
"Who are you, and what do you know of John?" Aeryn shouted in her Peacekeeper mode. "Tell me now or I will kill you!"  
  
Travor backed up a step. "Please lower the gun. I am only here to help. I am sorry I didn't approach you when you first entered, but I had to be sure you were John's friends."  
  
"Tell us what you know," D'Argo said with his weapon still aimed at Travor, "and quickly."  
  
"My name is Travor. I have your friend in a safe place for now. How long he will be safe I don't know. We need to get him off this planet as soon as possible or they will kill him." Travor said walking towards them. "You have to trust me. That is his only hope, and yours if you really care."  
  
Aeryn and D'Argo looked at each other and nodded. They dropped their weapons and allowed Travor to approach.  
  
"You know where John is if I heard you right."  
  
"Yes. I helped him to this place. But I think Darion is suspicious of me now, so I am probably going to be watched. That means I will have to tell you where to find him or I will just lead them to him. I don't want that. John has been through more than anyone should ever have to endure," Travor said dropping his head in sorrow for the man.  
  
D'Argo's voice softened with Travor's last words. "How is he?"  
  
"Not good. He definitely needs medical attention, which I am sorry to say I could not give him. He is in immense pain, and I would speculate to say he has several broken ribs. John also has several wounds that just bleed freely. I am sorry," Travor said sincerely.  
  
Aeryn's breath caught in her throat when Travor described his condition.  
  
"Travor.can.you tell us where to.find him?" Aeryn asked with pain in her voice.  
  
"Of course, but we must form a plan so you are not followed."  
  
"Travor, why did all this happen?" D'Argo asked confused.  
  
Travor's head dropped with this question. "We.we thought he was a .Peacekeeper. We took a vow to keep Peacekeepers off our planet because they bring nothing but trouble. Our planet almost didn't survive because of these people."  
  
"We were wrong about John. That's why I defied Darion and helped him. I am tired of all the killing."  
  
"Are you telling me that others have died because they looked Sebacian, whether they were peacekeepers or not?" Aeryn asked with disgust in her voice.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We thank you for protecting John," Aeryn replied trying to digest all Travor had told them. 'What a dangerous planet for the unsuspecting.'  
  
"Travor, why were you waiting in this building?" D'Argo asked in a curious tone.  
  
"I was hoping the friends he spoke of would come to help. He spoke of a woman who didn't care for him anymore, but in his voice I knew he cared for her. I knew that somehow the trail would lead here, so I waited every night until someone came for him."  
  
Aeryn turned away in grief. 'How could I have done this to him? Frell me!'  
  
D'Argo noticed Aeryn's reaction. "Aeryn, there will be time for that later. We have to help John now," D'Argo said in a sympathetic voice as he rested his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Travor suddenly realized who the woman was. The one standing in front of him. He realized he had hurt her with his words. He was truly sorry and felt for her.  
  
He slowly approached her and lightly touched her arm. "May I call you Aeryn?" he asked cautiously.  
  
She nodded, still engulfed in her grief.  
  
"Please don't be upset. I didn't know."  
  
"How would you? It's not your fault," she said turning and facing him. "Thank you for everything you have done for John. We have to focus on a rescue plan now."  
  
  
  
Travor, Aeryn and D'Argo quickly discussed the best plan of action. They knew they had little time, as light was starting to come upon them.  
  
xxxxx  
  
John woke with a start. It took a moment for him to recognize his surroundings. He relaxed slightly knowing he was safe for the time being. He threw the blankets off, feeling so hot.  
  
He reached for the water pulling himself up against the wall, wincing in pain. He took a small sip, just to wet his lips. He was feeling queasy and didn't want to get sick again.  
  
John now used some of the water to wipe his face down. The sweat was poring off him now. He just wished he could breathe without pain. This had become his main problem, and as time went on, was just getting worse.  
  
'Funny' John chuckled to himself, 'always thought I would die of old age. Not a million miles from home stuck in some tunnel.' His chuckle turned into a coughing fit again. He held his stomach until it subsided.  
  
"Ugh," John said aloud. "Whew, gotta stop that."  
  
John leaned his back against the tunnel walls. The frustration of his condition was starting to mount. His hope was starting to fade.  
  
His thoughts went to Aeryn. 'I know you aren't coming for me, but boy do I need you right now.' Tears were forming in his eyes. 'Sorry I wasn't strong enough for you. I tried,  
  
but it wasn't enough. All I know is I will always love you.'  
  
John brought his hand to his eyes and tried to wipe the tears away. 'Hell who cares,' he thought, the tears flowing freely now. He had hit rock bottom.  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Travor met the others in the bar at the designated time. He hoped the plan he made with John's friends worked. It was all he knew to do.  
  
Darion was speaking, "As I said last night, our focus must be on the buildings outside the city today. The prisoner is hiding and he has to be in one of these. Remember he is in a weakened condition, and should be easily detained. Above all he can't make contact with his friends or we are all frelled. Please decide among yourselves who will go and who will stay to run the square."  
  
The discussions took place and 15 men stepped forward.  
  
"Good. Let's get on with it. Everyone attend to their duties."  
  
The men dispersed in different directions.  
  
Darion was not as composed as he looked. 'We can't fail today,' he thought wiping sweat off his brow. 'Many of our lives will depend on it. Especially mine.'  
  
He made his way to the front room of the bar only to be met by Aeryn and D'Argo.  
  
He hesitated in his step, when he recognized the two people in the bar. 'Not now!'  
  
Darion gathered himself, smiled and said, "Ah, welcome. What can I do for you today?"  
  
"You can tell us where John Crichton is," D'Argo said forcefully.  
  
"I already told you what I know," Darion said trying to sound convincing. He had heard about Luxans and didn't want to find out if it was true.  
  
D'Argo grabbed Darion by the shirt, "We know he is here. Tell us now!"  
  
"Yes he was here," Darion said frantically. "But I don't know where he went. I assumed he left! You must believe me!"  
  
Aeryn grabbed D'Argo, "Perhaps he is telling us the truth D'Argo. Maybe we need to look elsewhere."  
  
D'Argo let go of Darion and backed away never taking his eyes off of him. "I will be back if I find out you lied."  
  
Darion leaned against the bar trying to get his legs back under him. 'We must find him before they return. I don't want to deal with him again.' he thought wiping the sweat off his face and leaving the bar.  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Aeryn and D'Argo left the bar stoned face. They headed in the direction of their landing craft for all to see.  
  
As they exited the town, Aeryn smiled. "Very good D'Argo. I thought for a moment you were really going to hurt him."  
  
"So you think he bought it?"  
  
"Very definitely. Now lets proceed with the plan, and hope we are not too late." Aeryn said with worry in her voice.  
  
"We'll make it Aeryn. I promise you that. Crichton will have to put up with us for at least of couple of more cycles."  
  
This brought a smile to Aeryn's lips. 'I hope you are right D'Argo, or I'll never forgive myself.'  
  
It seemed they had traveled for arns. Aeryn hoped they were not lost. She stopped; looking at the crude map Travor had given them. She looked at her surroundings and back to the map.  
  
"What is it Aeryn?  
  
"We should be there according to this map, D'Argo. Could we have gone too far?" Aeryn asked handing the map to D'Argo.  
  
D'Argo was looking at the map when they heard voices. They both jumped for cover.  
  
There was a unit Darion dispatched coming their way. They were behind them, which gave Aeryn and D'Argo the element of surprise.  
  
D'Argo placed his hand on Aeryn's arm. "If we don't have to fight them, let them be on their way. We want to go undetected as long as possible."  
  
Aeryn nodded hesitantly in agreement. She wanted to take them all out, but knew D'Argo was right.  
  
The unit passed without incident. 'Stupid locals,' Aeryn thought. 'If only they knew how close they came to dying.'  
  
"Aeryn, we haven't gone too far, but we need to go up that hill. The ruins should be right over the top of it."  
  
Aeryn was in deep thought. 'How does it feel to be hunted as John has been? What if someone had not helped him? Would he be dead? Frell John I will be with you soon. Please hold on. I lost the other I can't lose you!'  
  
"Aeryn.Aeryn? Do you hear me?" D'Argo asked shaking her.  
  
She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Sorry D'Argo, I was just thinking about John."  
  
"Aeryn," D'Argo said quietly, with understanding in his eyes "You must stay focused now. John's life depends on it. He is my friend too, but I can't afford to let my personal feelings get in the way. There will be time for that later."  
  
"Sorry D'Argo. You are right, "Aeryn replied pulling her shoulders back. "I'm ready. Lets proceed to the tunnels, find John and get the frell off this rock."  
  
They set off in a trot, determined to be on Moya by nightfall, with Crichton.  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
John was dozing. He felt like he was in a dreamlike state. He was hearing voices unfamiliar to him. "Hell, leave me alone and just let me sleep!"  
  
He woke now suddenly realizing these voices were real. It was not a dream. They sounded as if they were still distant, but he was sure they wouldn't be for long.  
  
'Hell, I sure hope Travor gets back soon. I think I'm gonna need him,' John thought feeling lightheaded. 'Where's the cavalry when you need em?'  
  
John was laughing to himself now. "Hell Scorpy, I thought I had it bad with you. These guys must have gone to the same class as you, torture 101. There ranking right up there with you." John's laughter was verging on hysteria now.  
  
He sobered after a few minutes, the laughter stopped. He sat and stared at nothing, feeling helplessly defeated.  
  
The voices were getting closer and coming from all different directions. John stirred at the closeness of the voices.  
  
John rose slowly from his place against the tunnel wall, gasping at the same time. He still could not stand completely straight, but close enough.  
  
"Well if this is going to be the day I die, I'm gonna at least do it standing up," he said slowly moving everything into another juncture, so as not to give away his position. His only hope was that they would pass this tunnel. He knew now he couldn't rely on Travor to help him.  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Aeryn and D'Argo reached the tunnels Travor spoke about, but had to find cover right away. There were about 10 men standing in front of them.  
  
"Frell!" Aeryn exclaimed angrily. "How did they know where to find him? If Travor told I will kill him!"  
  
D'Argo was observing the area. He put up his hand to silence Aeryn. "I doubt it was Travor Aeryn. He went through much danger just to hide him."  
  
Aeryn noticed that D'Argo never took his eyes off the ruins as he spoke.  
  
"What are you thinking D'Argo?"  
  
He looked at her now. "I think we should let them proceed into the tunnel. We will have the advantage of surprise. We will be behind them. Remember, they don't know we're here."  
  
Aeryn looked at him doubtfully. "I don't know. What if one of them gets to John before we do?"  
  
"Aeryn don't you remember what Travor told us? These people don't know these tunnels. We know which one John is in, but they don't. They will be afraid to go that deep. And there are 10 of them and 2 of us. I will go in and you will stay and take care of them as they come out."  
  
"No D'Argo!" Aeryn said adamantly. "I will go. I am lighter on foot than you are. Besides it is what I was trained for."  
  
D'Argo looked at her for a moment with surprise in his eyes. "You know you will have to avoid them all the way. It will be dangerous. You will also have to stay with John until I have taken care of all of them. Can you do that?"  
  
Anger burned in Aeryn's eyes at D'Argo's question. "How dare you ask me that, I am here aren't I?"  
  
"Can you bring yourself to care for him yet?" D'Argo asked with sincerity in his voice. "He is not just a crewmate, Aeryn. He is my friend, and your friend, if you're ready to accept it. Are you?"  
  
Aeryn looked away from D'Argo's eyes. The fight was inside of her. She thought about her John and the one in the tunnel. She suddenly realized she hadn't thought about her John since coming to this planet. This John had been her focus. She knew then this John was the one that mattered. She felt a relief as her heart opened up for John, the one that lived.  
  
She looked D'Argo in the eyes, "I am ready. Lets get on with our plan." 


	8. When You Least Expect It Part 8

When You Least Expect It Part 8  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
Thanks to Neuroscpr for reading  
  
  
  
Travor saw Darion leave the bar. This worried him. 'This is not a good sign," he thought to himself. He called his assistant from the back of the tent.  
  
"Please take over for now. I will be back shortly."  
  
The assistant nodded, watching Travor depart.  
  
Travor followed Darion out of town. He looked as if he was headed toward the ruins. Travor knew if this was where Darion was headed, then the men must have been sent there to look for John. He hoped Aeryn and D'Argo had gotten there first.  
  
He continued to follow Darion, as his worst fear was coming true. There was no doubt Darion was heading for the ruins.  
  
Guilt was now preying on Travor. He knew in his heart there would be casualties among his people, if they met up with John's friends. He had hoped this would end peacefully. He was tired of all the killing.  
  
'Perhaps Aeryn and D'Argo found John and left the tunnels before the men showed up,'  
  
Travor thought hopefully. Deep inside he was saddened; he knew the chance of this was slim.  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Aeryn and D'Argo were positioned outside the tunnels.  
  
"Aeryn? Are you sure?" D'Argo asked searching her eyes.  
  
"Trust me D'Argo. I know what I have to do."  
  
D'Argo nodded, saying, "Be careful. John will have my hide if something happens to you."  
  
"Rest assured, I will be," she said as she entered the tunnel with a small smile on her lips.  
  
D'Argo tapped his comms, "Chiana?"  
  
"I'm here," Chiana replied anxiously. "Have you found Crichton yet?"  
  
"We think so Chiana. Aeryn has just gone after him."  
  
"Aeryn! Have you gone fahrbot D'Argo? She's the reason.."  
  
"Enough Chiana!" D'Argo demanded. "That is the past. She has earned my trust. If anyone can help John now it is Aeryn. Trust me Chiana."  
  
There was nothing but silence over the comms for a few microts. "Whatever you say," Chiana responded quietly. "But if anything happens to him.." She couldn't finish what she wanted to say. "Do you know how John is?"  
  
"Um..we know he has been injured, but not how badly," D'Argo said sadly. "Just ask Jool to prepare the med bay for him. I will contact you again when we are on our way back to Moya."  
  
"I'll be waiting."  
  
D'Argo was trying to decide on the best place to position himself and not be in the open. He had a feeling there could be others around. He found a recess in the opening in the tunnel. In this spot he could not be seen by anyone.  
  
As he was getting in position his thoughts went to John, 'I shouldn't have granted your wish my friend.' He knew what happened was no one's fault. He only hoped they would not be too late.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Aeryn made her way cautiously through the main tunnel, listening to the voices of the men. They were not a quiet group, which made it fairly easy to pin point their location. So far Travor had been right. The men had not penetrated too deeply.  
  
Aeryn proceeded counting the junctions as she passed them. Travor had hidden John in tunnel twenty-five.  
  
As she approached tunnel seventeen a man appeared before her. "Who are you," he said alarmed.  
  
"I am the Peacekeeper." She quickly sent a pantak jab his way and stuffed him back in the junction. 'Frelling idiot,' Aeryn thought proceeding deeper into the tunnels.  
  
Aeryn had not gone far when she heard several voices heading her way. She quietly slipped into one of the junctions, hoping she wouldn't encounter anyone.  
  
She squatted listening, hoping to gain some information.  
  
"Darion is wrong, there is no one here. This place is nothing but a tomb for anyone who enters." The other ones were thinking.  
  
"We have gone as far as twenty junctions and there is no sign of anyone. I for one am not going any deeper. Darion can look himself. I'm not willing to die for this."  
  
"You can leave, but I am going a few more junctions."  
  
"Why? We would need over one hundred men to cover all the junctions. The main junctions branch off into ten to twenty more!"  
  
"I'll do it because Darion asked us to."  
  
" Then you follow with blinders on your eyes. I'll see you back in town. Be careful," he said turning towards the exit.  
  
Aeryn hoped more of the men would think this way, but she knew she had a problem. At least two of them were going deeper, which means they would be in her way. 'Frell', she thought, 'why couldn't you just go along with your friend!'  
  
She could see what looked like others following the other one out of the tunnel. 'Be ready my friend, they are coming your way.' She hoped D'Argo was in position.  
  
'Time to take care of the two ahead of me,' she slowly slid from the junction, intent on taking them by surprise.  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Darion was almost to the ruins. Hopefully his men had already arrived and captured John. He knew Travor had helped the prisoner. Darion trudged along, knowing in his mind Travor would pay for this. He would make him an example for the rest of the men.  
  
'No one will defy me and get away with it!'  
  
Travor had taken a shorter way to the ruins. He learned this shortcut as a young boy. He knew he had to get there before Darion. He wanted to save his people from the bloodshed that was bound to happen if they met up with John's friends. He knew they were wrong, but they were only following a misguided leader. He could only hope they would listen to him.  
  
Travor came upon the ruins, trying to catch his breath. He had been at a dead run trying to get ahead of Darion. There was no sign of anyone. He quickly approached the mouth of the tunnel only to encounter D'Argo.  
  
D'Argo slammed him back against the wall of the tunnel. "What are you doing here?" D'Argo asked in an impatient tone, his arm across Travor's neck.  
  
Travor put his hand on D'Argo's arm trying to pull away. "Ugh, can't breathe."  
  
D'Argo loosened his arm on his neck, and said in a low threatening voice, "Answer me now!"  
  
Travor was trying to catch his breath. Rubbing his neck he said in a frantic voice, "Darion.Darion is on his way here now! He is only microts behind me! I don't want to see any bloodshed. These men are just misguided. It's not their fault."  
  
"These men are hunting my friend. That makes them my enemy!"  
  
"Please let me try to talk to them. Blame Darion, not them," Travor was pleading now.  
  
"Perhaps you'll have your chance soon. I here voices coming our way. But I warn you, if you are lying to me about your intentions I will kill you!"  
  
Travor nodded at the angry Luxan, still rubbing his throat.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Aeryn quietly followed the two men deeper into the tunnel. She had formed a plan in her mind. She would let them proceed into the different branches and get ahead of them so she could reach John. Once she reached him she would have to think of something else. Hopefully the men would retreat on their own and not get that far. Her only thought at the moment was to reach John.  
  
The men stopped ahead and Aeryn froze against the tunnel wall. She flattened herself against the wall as much as she could, and held her breath. They both entered different junctions. Aeryn took a breath and ducked as she passed these junctions.  
  
'So far, so good.' She had four more to go, and as long as there weren't any more men ahead of her she was clear.  
  
"Hold it! Who are you?"  
  
'Frell', Aeryn thought stopping in her tracks. She turned slowly, her pulse pistol behind her back. She slowly walked towards him as the other man came out of the other junction.  
  
"Stop where you are. I demand you answer me!"  
  
Aeryn said with a threatening smile on her face, "I am Officer Aeryn Sun. If you want to continue to live, I suggest you leave now, or I will surely kill you and your friend." She glanced at the other man as she continued.  
  
"Who are you to threaten," he said with a snicker.  
  
Aeryn said in an ominous voice, "I am Peacekeeper Office Aeryn Sun! I am here to rescue my friend. If you choose to get in my way I will kill you! Is that understood?" Aeryn's eyes never left his face.  
  
The look in her eyes and flections in her voice sent chills up both men's spines.  
  
"You can have him, " he said as both men turned and ran.  
  
Aeryn dropped her head relieved as she holstered her pistol. 'John'  
  
She turned and was at a slow trot counting the junctions.  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
'Man, I've got to be losing it now,' John thought, wrapping the blanket around himself tightly. He couldn't stop shivering and it was getting harder to breathe. 'Thought I heard Aeryn's voice.'  
  
He had been hearing all the men's voices looking for him. It sounded as if they were all around him. "Hell John, they are," he said to himself with a snicker.  
  
John knew he probably wouldn't make it out of this one alive. He just wanted to hear her voice, to hold her one last time. The ache grew. 'Guess I asked for this. If I hadn't left, there would still be a chance.'  
  
He suddenly started laughing, and coughing. "And that folks is the $20,000.00 question."  
  
John bent over grabbing his stomach as the coughing intensified.  
  
John slid down the wall to the floor of the tunnel and brought his knees up. The pain subsided as he closed his eyes.  
  
Suddenly he felt as if he wasn't alone. He snapped his eyes open and he saw what he knew was a hallucination.  
  
"And what is the $20,000.00 question John?" She asked as she stood over him, slowly dropping to her knees.  
  
John knew he must be dying. The hallucinations were getting worse. She looked so real it hurt. "Stop it! Just stop it John! Wishing only hurts more," he said pulling away from what he thought was an apparition.  
  
"John.John, stop! It's me! See I'm touching you," she said softly touching his face. "You can feel me. Don't fight me. I'm here to help you."  
  
His reaction to her made her heart ache, 'Frell, I am so sorry!'  
  
John slowly calmed down. He could not believe his eyes. It had to be a trick, but it wasn't. He felt her sweet touch on his skin. He closed his eyes and savored it; the tears sliding down his cheeks.  
  
Her heart went out to him when she saw the tears. 'I'm so sorry for hurting you. After all I did, you still love me. How can you forgive so easily?' She thought taking his head in her lap and softly wiping his tear streaked face.  
  
"John," she said softly. "We need to get you out of here. It's time you return to your home."  
  
John turned his head so he could see her. He looked into her eyes, touched her face, still not believing that she actually came for him.  
  
"I never expected to see you, Aeryn," he said in a choked voice. He looked away as the tears were starting again.  
  
"Well you know John, you always told me, things happen when you least expect it. Perhaps you were right," she replied softly, stroking his cheek. She wished the moment could last forever, but knew they had to get moving.  
  
"John, we need to get out of here. D'Argo is watching our backs, but I don't know how much time we have."  
  
John struggled to his feet, only to fall. "Aeryn I think I'm gonna need some help here," he said in a raspy voice. "Hell it hurts to breathe!"  
  
Aeryn helped John to his feet. She saw that he couldn't straighten his body, and his breathing was haggard.  
  
"John, just lean on me. We will get through this together, as we always have," she said in the old Aeryn voice.  
  
John paused and their eyes locked. He quickly looked away, as the tears threatened.  
  
"Thank's Aeryn. Don't know what I would do without you," he said dropping his head.  
  
"Don't mention it," Aeryn said in a sincere voice. "Lets get moving John. I want to be back on Moya by dark. This place has been nothing but a nightmare."  
  
"You're telling me," John snickered sounding more like himself. "Hey Aeryn, you got another pulse pistol on you?"  
  
"No, but I have my knife," she said handing it to John. He tucked it in his belt.  
  
She smiled to herself as they started exiting the junction.  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Travor asked D'Argo to let him try to reason with the men first.  
  
"What if they don't listen? I will have lost my advantage. I don't think I can take that chance."  
  
"D'Argo, you can stay hidden. Just let me try first. I think I know them better than you do," Travor's eyes were pleading.  
  
D'Argo looked in his eyes and saw the sincerity, and relented. "One chance Travor. Then I will do what I have to do."  
  
"Agreed. I thank you for giving me the chance."  
  
Travor stood at the opening in the tunnel and waited for the men to approach. He counted about five men. "How many of you entered the tunnels?"  
  
"I think there were ten of us Travor, and we are leaving. Darion can fight his own battle. These tunnels are nothing but a death trap."  
  
"Where are the others that came with you?" Travor asked concerned about the others.  
  
"Some decided to proceed deeper. We asked them to come with us but they refused. We left them."  
  
Travor dropped his head concerned for the others who were deep in the tunnels. 'If they went too deep they could look forever for the exit and never find it."  
  
"Why are you here Travor?"  
  
Travor looked at his fellow men and simply said, "I am here to save your lives."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The man you are looking for is not a Peacekeeper. Darion mislead you," he said with a sigh. "I should have stepped forward sooner and told you the truth."  
  
The men gasped and talked among themselves. "You were going to let us kill someone who was not guilty?"  
  
"I didn't know if you would believe me or Darion," Travor said in a shamed voice.  
  
D'Argo was listening to the conversation and a felt a glimmer of hope. These men were not violent, as Travor had said.  
  
"Travor how could you doubt us? We only want to protect ourselves, not hurt innocents."  
  
"I'm sorry. I should have had more faith in you. But you must know Darion will be here in a matter of microts. He still wants this man killed so you don't find out he made a mistake. We must find the others and tell them before they get hurt by this."  
  
D'Argo are you convinced now?" Travor asked glancing his way.  
  
D'Argo stepped out of the crevice. The men gasped and backed up several steps. "Who is this Travor?"  
  
"John's friend. There is another one inside the tunnel trying to find him. As long as you don't do anything to threaten him, there is no reason to fear him."  
  
D'Argo spoke now, " I am only here to help my friend. I wish no harm to you."  
  
The men nodded. "We can accept that and find it admirable that you are here for your friend. But what of Darion? He will not welcome you."  
  
D'Argo answered in a flat tone, "I will do what I have to to protect my friend." 


	9. When You Least Expect It Part 9

When You Least Expect It Part 9  
  
  
  
Thanks to Neuroscpr for reading  
  
  
  
Darion approached the ruins cautiously. He saw no one in sight. 'Perhaps they are in the tunnels searching for John.' Hopefully the man was dead by now. He was in a very weakened state when he escaped from him. This would definitely solve his problem.  
  
Darion was not to be that lucky as he saw Travor and several men exit the tunnels. The Luxan was also with them. 'Frell! How did Travor get here before me?' He knew he had trouble on his hands now! He had to figure a way to get to the tunnels without being detected. He was worried because he didn't see the Peacekeeper. This only compounded his problem.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
"What are your intentions, Luxan? We don't want any trouble."  
  
Travor spoke for D'Argo, "His intentions are to rescue his friend. Nothing else. He wishes none of us any harm. D'Argo just wants to get John and go back to their ship."  
  
"Am I correct, D'Argo?" Travor asked looking at the Luxan.  
  
D'Argo nodded in ascent to Travor's statement. "How many others are in the tunnel?"  
  
"Perhaps five or more."  
  
"Understand me. We don't wish to harm any of you. If you want your friends to go unharmed you will have to convince them to let my friends pass unharmed."  
  
"Friends? How many of them are there?"  
  
"John and the women who has gone in after him. As long as no one tries to stop them, there will be no trouble. But we will protect ourselves at all costs."  
  
"Understood, D'Argo," Travor said looking at his men for their agreement.  
  
The men nodded. "We agree Travor."  
  
"Then let us go in and find the others," Travor said with hope in his voice. He had not felt this way in days.  
  
The men did not to have to go very far, as two of the men were running towards them as if they feared for their lives.  
  
"We were threatened by a Peacekeeper in the tunnels," he said gasping for air and hugging his knees. "She said she would kill us if we got in her way." The panic was evident in the man's voice.  
  
"Calm down," Travor said in a quiet voice. "It's alright. You aren't in any danger from her, or from him." Travor pointed to the Luxan. " They are here to help their friend, who is not a Peacekeeper."  
  
The man had a surprised look on his face, "But Darion said.."  
  
"I know what he said," Travor replied impatiently. "He lied. As I have told the others, I am just as guilty as Darion since I didn't tell you the truth. We are going to help them get their friend out and take a stand against Darion. Are you with us?"  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
John was having difficulty breathing as Aeryn dragged him along the tunnel. He had started sweating profusely again. His vision was starting to blur, but he couldn't say anything. They couldn't afford to slow down. 'Suck it up, John. If you don't keep going you are a dead man, along with Aeryn.' He couldn't do that to her.  
  
Aeryn noticed John's labored breathing. She leaned him against the tunnel wall, "John, you need to rest. I can tell you are having difficulty with the condition you are in."  
  
"No, Aeryn. We need to keep moving," John said as he tried to advance on his own. He started to fall to the ground as Aeryn caught him.  
  
She lowered him to a sitting position as she said, "I frelling didn't come here to take a dead man home! So do as I say!" She turned away from him to compose herself. "John, whether you know it or not you need medical attention. I can't do anything for you until I can get you back on the Leviathan. And that's what I intend to do, but I'm not going to see you die getting you there."  
  
"Aeryn," John replied in a voice barely above a whisper. "I know what you are saying, but we can't afford to rest." John paused trying to catch his breath, "I may be a dead man either way."  
  
John lay back exhausted. Just talking was more than his body could tolerate anymore.  
  
Aeryn kneeled down beside him, stroking his face, "John, you have to stay with me. I'll get you out of here, I promise," she said wishing she had brought a medical kit with her. The gash on his face had opened again, and it was an angry red.  
  
John was struggling to get to his knees despite Aeryn's protests. He saw a movement out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Aeryn, behind you," he shouted, falling to the ground.  
  
Aeryn turned with her gun raised. She was looking into the eyes of one of the men she had temporarily incapacitated on her way into the tunnels.  
  
She had her gun pointed directly at him. "I intend to take my friend out of here and back to our ship. I will destroy whatever gets in my way," she said in her Peacekeeper voice.  
  
The man fearful now replied, "I don't intend to stop you. You could have killed me back there and you didn't. If you'll allow me I would like to help. I don't believe Darion anymore."  
  
Aeryn looked at him untrusting, surprised by his statement. She could use the help, but how did she know she could trust him. "Very well, just don't do anything stupid. You will get yourself killed."  
  
"To show my good intentions, let me look at your friend," he said watching John on the ground holding his stomach. "He looks to be in a lot of pain. I once was an assistant to a healer. I don't know if I can help him, but I can try."  
  
Aeryn nodded in ascent, watching him closely as he knelt next to John. She saw how he calmed John, with compassion in his voice, and helped him get his breathing regular again. His hands were so tender going over John's body, checking the abused areas.  
  
"What is your name?" Aeryn asked impressed by his talents.  
  
"I am called Roland," he replied never taking his eyes off his patient. He touched a sensitive area and John moaned in pain. "Shh, I will try to be more careful."  
  
He looked up at Aeryn now. "What is his name?"  
  
"John," Aeryn said simply. We need to start moving we have quite a ways to go, she thought to herself.  
  
"John, can you hear me?" Roland asked in a quiet voice. "I need you to lay flat on your back so I can get a better look at the area you are holding. Can you do that?"  
  
"Don't know, hurts to much," John's voice caught in his throat.  
  
"Well let's try, shall we? I will help you. We will do it slowly, together." John nodded.  
  
"We will need your help," he said looking at Aeryn, in a strange way.  
  
Aeryn was worried by the strange look in Roland's eyes, but she knelt down on the other side of John without any questions.  
  
"John, we will slowly start to move you to your back, but you must help us. Ready?"  
  
"No, but do I have a choice?" John chuckled softly, only to start coughing again. He was sweating again.  
  
They slowly moved John to his back, stopping several times, as the pain appeared to rise. John never said a word, but they could see it in his face as he clenched his teeth. He pulled his legs up as they positioned him on his back.  
  
"John, can you lower your legs for me?"  
  
John shook his head.  
  
"Alright, I think I can work around it," Roland said proceeding to examine his abdomen.  
  
Aeryn knew he didn't like what he was finding by the look on his face. The anxiety was building in her. He had to be all right.  
  
Roland touched John lightly on his shoulder as he said in a calming voice, "Everything will be alright. I'm sorry for any pain I put you through, but you will be happy to know I am done for the time being." He rose with a worried look on his face and motioned to Aeryn to follow him.  
  
As she rose, John grabbed her hand. "Aeryn, don't leave me. I need you. Hell, I feel like my belly's on fire and my head is ready to explode." John closed his eyes.  
  
"John, I won't leave you. Just sleep now. I'll be here when you wake up." Aeryn looked up at Roland, her eyes full of questions.  
  
She stayed with John until he fell asleep. She slowly removed her hand from his grasp, trying not to wake him. She rose and approached Roland.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Roland looked at her almost afraid to tell her the truth. If she didn't like what he told her perhaps she would kill him. He knew he had to tell her the truth.  
  
"Aeryn, he can't run through these tunnels or he will surely die," he said hesitantly, watching for her reaction.  
  
"Frell!" She shouted. "What are you saying?" She was pacing back and forth now. "We have to get him back to Moya!" She looked him in the eyes, "I will do it with or without your help, but he will not die here!"  
  
"Calm down. You don't understand what I am trying to tell you!"  
  
"Then just spit it out!" Aeryn said angrily.  
  
"Then hear me out. John's injuries are extensive, the worst being the broken ribs. I believe if he exerts himself any further he may damage some internal organs, if that hasn't already happened. He is having trouble breathing and has a fever. I am not sure of his physiology, but I know that is a danger sign among my people. We need to attend to him here, before we move him."  
  
Aeryn calmed down thinking about what Roland said. She knew in her heart he was right, she just wished it wasn't true. She saw the decline in John, Roland just confirmed it.  
  
She turned to Roland. "You will have to stay with him while I get help. We'll move him to a safe place first. There were supplies in tunnel twenty- five where Travor hid him from Darion. Let's use that tunnel."  
  
"So Travor doubted Darion as I did. I knew someone had helped John; I just wasn't sure who it was. I should have guessed Travor. He has the kindest heart of all the men. Aeryn understand, we will have to move him very carefully."  
  
  
  
Aeryn nodded kneeling by him. "John.. John," she said in a very quiet voice.  
  
As his eye's fluttered open she continued, "We need to move you back to the tunnel I found you in. We have such a long way to go to get to the end of these tunnels Roland doesn't think you can make it. I don't either. I will bring help to you. Roland will stay with you while I go."  
  
John was trying to protest, but the words wouldn't come out. He knew he had to fight, he just couldn't find the strength. His body was aching and his mind was numb.  
  
They helped him to his feet carefully, helping to support his stomach area. The walk to tunnel twenty-five was long and tedious. They finally reached the tunnel and helped John get as comfortable as possible. His fever was getting worse and Aeryn knew she would be out of time soon.  
  
"Roland, keep a moist cloth on his head to help keep the temperature down. Let's get rid of as many clothes as we can so his skin can keep cool," Aeryn said as she removed his jacket, vest and t-shirt.  
  
"He will probably alternate between being hot and cold. This is normal for him. He is human not Sebacian.  
  
"Human," Roland replied. "I have never heard of such a species."  
  
"Just trust me," Aeryn replied looking down at John, her heart aching for him. 'If only I had seen your pain on Moya.'  
  
Aeryn broke out of her thoughts knowing the longer she stayed with him, the less time he had.  
  
"John, I don't want to leave, but I have to. Roland will take care of you until I return," she said taking his hand in hers. "I will be back before you know it," she said in a choked voice as the tears were threatening.  
  
"Aeryn. I.am sorry for getting us..in this mess," John said through clenched teeth.  
  
"No need to be John. It wasn't your fault. Rest now." She saw the tears start to trickle out of the side of his eyes.  
  
"Roland, take care of him. I will be back soon." 


	10. When You Least Expect It Part 10

When You Least Expect It Part 10  
  
  
  
Thanks to Neuroscpr for reading  
  
  
  
D'Argo and Travor were trying to organize the men. They sent a unit of five men to try and intercept the other unit before they got to the ruins. Their job was to send them back to town. One man was to track Darion, and the other was to watch the tunnel opening for any sign of approaching danger. Travor and D'Argo would be the only two to enter the tunnel.  
  
After each of the men accomplished their duties, they were to return to the ruins. Travor knew they would need help getting John safely to the transport, especially if Darion and a few of the others were still at large.  
  
The men dispersed to handle their assignments, as Travor and D'Argo entered the tunnel.  
  
  
  
Darion watched the men from his hiding place. He smiled when he saw the men disperse and the two men enter the tunnel. "Good," he said to himself with a grin. "Only one man is guarding the entrance. This may be easier than I thought." Darion was pleased with the way events were turning in his favor. "Just remember Travor, I know these tunnels as well as you do," Darion said with a twisted evil grin. "I will see you soon my friend. I have no doubt you will regret all you have done."  
  
Darion proceeded to the tunnel entrance quietly. He intended to take the man by surprise.  
  
His plan worked, the man never knew what hit him as Darion lowered him to the ground. He dragged the man behind the underbrush so he wouldn't be discovered. He entered the tunnel quietly, not sure where the two men were. He heard the Luxan and Travor conversing.  
  
"I put him in tunnel twenty-five, D'Argo. That's the safest tunnel. It gives us several exits, not just one."  
  
D'Argo was in deep thought about where Aeryn might be. "I hope Aeryn has finally made it. She did know the exact tunnel, Travor?"  
  
Travor nodded.  
  
Darion smiled. 'Twenty-five. Wonderful! Time for the shortcut,' he thought proceeding into the second tunnel.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Aeryn had reluctantly left John with Roland. She knew she still had to proceed with caution. She had no idea how many men were still in the tunnel.  
  
  
  
She pondered on whether she could trust Roland. Yes, he knew what he was doing with John, but she still didn't trust him. She had left John in his hands, but there was still doubt in her mind. 'Frell, why do I feel this way,' she thought with mixed emotions. For a moment she almost went back, but she knew she couldn't save John if she did.  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Roland smiled as Aeryn exited the junction for the tunnel. 'Mission accomplished. Darion will truly reward me for capturing this man for him!' He made sure Aeryn was well on her way before calling for his friend. "Derry, you can come out now. I have him."  
  
Derry exited the junction with a smile on his lips. "Darion will be very pleased with us, Roland," he said as he entered the junction Roland was in.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Over here," Roland replied very proud of himself. He led Derry to John.  
  
Derry gasped, taking a step back. The man looked like death. "Roland, he looks like he is dying," he said with a sickening feeling in his stomach.  
  
"He is, Derry. But that is not our problem. Darion wants him, and we will deliver him. We are to wait on Darion. He knows these tunnels even better than Travor."  
  
"Travor? Why do you bring his name up?" Derry asked. Travor was the one of the only men he respected.  
  
"Travor was the one who betrayed Darion. He will surely pay for his betrayal," he said with a smile on his lips. "On the other hand we will be in Darion's good graces."  
  
"No Roland."  
  
"No what? What are you trying to say?" Roland asked in anger.  
  
Derry looked at the unconscious man with sympathy. If Travor had helped him there was a reason. He looked at Roland and said, "I won't be a party to this anymore. I'm leaving."  
  
"No! You can't. I need your help until Darion gets here."  
  
Derry was already backing out of the junction as he heard Roland's shouts. 'I've got to get help and stop this. I must find Travor.'  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Aeryn almost collided with Travor and D'Argo, as she was almost at a dead run. After the first few junctions she passed with no conflict, she was pretty sure none of the men were in the tunnel. She was so glad to see them, but she had to collect herself first before she could speak. Her anxiety was at a peak.  
  
"Aeryn, did you find John?" D'Argo asked impatiently.  
  
Aeryn nodded, trying to get her voice. "Yes D'Argo. He is not well. I left him with a healer named Roland."  
  
Travor gasped when he heard the name. "Are you sure of the name?"  
  
"Yes, Travor. What do you know of him?" Aeryn asked.  
  
Travor dropped his head and started pacing. "Not good."  
  
D'Argo looked at Travor with anger. "What is wrong? Tell us now!" D'Argo said grabbing Travor.  
  
"He is one of Darion's most trusted men. He is a healer of sorts, but he is dangerous."  
  
Aeryn dropped her head knowing she should have trusted her instincts.  
  
"Aeryn, why? Why did you leave John with him? Someone you didn't know!" D'Argo shouted in anger turning on her. He grabbed her and shoved her against the tunnel wall.  
  
"Frell! I trusted you! Chiana was right. I must be fahrbot!" His anger was at its peak. "I should have gone after him myself," he shouted slamming his fist against the  
  
wall.  
  
  
  
Aeryn winced at D'Argo's words. They were harsh, but somewhat justified. She watched D'Argo pace back and forth cursing to himself.  
  
"Aeryn, why did you leave John?" Travor asked in a quiet voice, feeling for the woman now. Aeryn looked away from Travor as he said, "I know there had to be a reason."  
  
Aeryn stood away from the wall and straightened her uniform, watching for any sign from D'Argo that he would listen. She saw him fold his arms across his chest as he waited for her explanation.  
  
"John needs medical attention before we move him from the tunnel or he most likely will die. He only made it past two junctions before he collapsed." She was looking directly in the Luxans eyes as she spoke.  
  
His head dropped in despair as Aeryn spoke of John's condition. Aeryn noted this in her mind as she continued, "He has a fever from infection and several broken ribs that may damage his internal organs."  
  
D'Argo looked up at her. "So Aeryn, you had no choice," he said shamed by his previous actions. "I'm sorry, Aeryn. I thought."  
  
"You thought that I didn't care enough to help him. Isn't that right, D'Argo?"  
  
D'Argo nodded, dropping his head again.  
  
"Well let me tell you something Luxan. This is my fault! I found myself caring for him again, and let my emotions take over! My instincts told me to stay with him, but my heart told me to get help! I listened to my emotions and not my training!" Aeryn finished, turning away from both men.  
  
D'Argo could see her shoulders shaking. He knew she was crying, but was too proud to let them see. He approached her and lightly put his hand on her shoulder. "Aeryn, I should have known better than to doubt you. Let me know when you are ready. We'll rescue John together," he said in a saddened voice.  
  
He turned to Travor asking, "Do you have any thing that will help John?"  
  
Travor pondered the question for a moment. "I think I may be able to find some binding material for the ribs, but I don't have anything for the fever or infection."  
  
"That is the most important injury we must attend to before we can move him," Aeryn said still with her back turned to them.  
  
"We must hurry then. There is no telling what Roland is up to," Travor said leading the way.  
  
D'Argo went to Aeryn's side. "Are you ready?" He asked in a quiet voice.  
  
She nodded as she followed Travor. D'Argo took up the rear, glancing behind him before following. He was starting to get a bad feeling.  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Darion wasted no time in his pursuit of John. He knew how to get to twenty- five and quickly. He had already passed half the junctions and was making good time. Travor was going the conventional way. 'He must have no idea I'm here,' he thought grinning. 'I can't wait to see the surprise on his face when we confront each other!'  
  
Darion heard noise in the main tunnel, the sound was approaching the junction he was in. He backed up against the wall and waited to see who was coming. Derry appeared at a full run. Darion was surprised. He was supposed to be helping Roland.  
  
"Derry.Derry," he said whispering louder than he wanted to.  
  
Derry stopped and searched for the voice calling him. Darion poked his head out of the junction and motioned to him. Derry approached cautiously, keeping his distance.  
  
"Derry, aren't you supposed to be with Roland? What are you running from?"  
  
Derry was in a panic facing Darion. "Sir, I'm.Um.I haven't seen Roland for awhile. Things didn't go as we planned. I am searching for him now."  
  
"Find him!" Darion said with anger in his voice. "When you do come to tunnel twenty-five and help me with the prisoner!"  
  
"Yes sir!" Derry replied, happy that Darion bought his story. Derry continued on his way, glad that Darion was behind him now.  
  
'Frell! Why can't anything go smoothly for me anymore,' Darion thought to himself as he continued on to his destination.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
D'Argo, Aeryn and Travor were making progress but slowly. Travor stopped off in one of the junctions to get the bandaging material for John. It seemed like an arn before he returned. The anxiety was building in Aeryn and D'Argo. They were worried they would not get to their friend in time.  
  
  
  
Aeryn and D'Argo sat next to each other waiting for Travor's return. They both were deep in their own thoughts.  
  
Aeryn spoke first. "D'Argo, how can I gain your trust again?" She asked looking at the far wall.  
  
"Aeryn, I am sorry about what happened," he said looking at her. "I trust you, but the rest of the crew doesn't. They remember you, as you were when you left the ship. They don't see you as I do now."  
  
"But what made you doubt me?"  
  
D'Argo sighed, hoping he would never have to answer this question. "After you went into the tunnel, I made contact with Moya. I wanted to let them know we had found John and Jool should be ready. When the crew found out you had gone after John they told me I must be fahrbot to trust you. When you returned without John, I thought they must have been right."  
  
"So, they influenced what you thought about me."  
  
"It was wrong, Aeryn, I know that!" D'Argo said irritated. "But in everyone's defense, ask yourself this, what were you like when you left Moya?"  
  
Aeryn thought about herself back on Moya. Many thoughts came to mind and she had to admit she didn't like what she saw. She had become cold towards everyone especially John. She could see why the crew would be hesitant to trust her.  
  
"Aeryn, don't be angry with them. They care about John, and right now they blame you for this," D'Argo said in truth.  
  
Aeryn smiled. "Da'Argo only you would tell me the truth. I thank you for that," she said reaching for his hand. "Your trust and John's is all I need for now. I will earn the other's trust as time goes on."  
  
"You have earned mine. I have no doubt you will earn theirs."  
  
They both rose to their feet as Travor emerged from the junction. "I have what we need. We need to hurry now!"  
  
" I agree Travor. We need to make up for lost time," Aeryn replied leading, running now. Time was running out for John. They could not afford to be cautious anymore.  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Roland was pacing back and forth. Why had Derry left at the mention of Travor's name? He didn't understand the sudden change in him. Derry had always wanted to be in Darion's good graces, now he had just ruined his chance. 'No matter, I'll still be rewarded by Darion.'  
  
Behind him he heard John groan. As he turned he saw John trying to stand up. He had only made it as far as inching his way up the wall, before Roland got to him.  
  
"No, John. You mustn't get up. You need to stay as still as possible until help comes," Roland said soothingly, feeling the heat coming from his body. He knew his fever was rising.  
  
"Let me go," John said struggling against Roland. "I gotta get out of here. I have to find Aeryn before she leaves me. I.I ..couldn't stand that again." The tears were rolling down his cheeks, as Roland lowered him to a sitting position.  
  
"John, Aeryn will be back. She went to get help for you. Don't you remember? Just rest," Roland said trying to cool his body off with the wet cloth.  
  
"Dammit don't lie to me," he said angrily. "Aeryn doesn't want to be with me. She wants to be with him! Why are you helping her?"  
  
"Hell! Why can't someone cut me a frelling break for change," he said drifting off to sleep again.  
  
Roland stayed close to John until he was sure he was asleep. He knew John was having troubled dreams. Even though John was awake he knew he was speaking of something in his past. This man had not had an easy life. 'And all I'm doing is adding to his pain.'  
  
Roland was somewhat sorry for the way this was going to turn out for him, but he had to live in this town with Darion. He didn't have a choice.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said wishing there was another way.  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Aeryn, D'Argo and Travor heard the noise coming their way. It sounded like someone running. They hid in one of the junctions intent on intercepting this person.  
  
As the man approached the junction, Aeryn jumped out in front of him with her gun drawn.  
  
"Just stop right there," she said in a deadly voice. D'Argo and Travor now stood by her side.  
  
"Travor! I have been looking for you," Derry said out of breath. "I need your help!"  
  
"Who is this Travor?" Aeryn asked keeping her weapon aimed at him.  
  
"His name is Derry. He was someone I had hope for at one time," Travor replied with sadness in his voice.  
  
"Friend or foe?" D'Argo asked.  
  
Travor looked in Derry's eyes, but could not find the answer. "He is the only one that can answer that question," Travor said looking away, disappointment on his face. "At one time I would have said friend."  
  
"Travor, I am sorry I joined Darion's ranks. I thought he knew better than you at one time, but I've known better for some time. You would never hear me out when I tried to tell you," Derry said in a shamed voice. "I know where the prisoner is, and I know you hid him."  
  
Travor looked at Derry now. "Were you going to be a party to his death?"  
  
Derry looked down, not able to look Travor in the eyes. "Yes, until I found out you had hidden him. I left Roland when I found out. I really was searching for you, Travor. I need you to help me rescue this man from Roland and Darion."  
  
"Darion is here? Frell! What happened to the one who was supposed to intercept him?" Aeryn asked feeling their whole plan was screwed.  
  
Derry looked at Aeryn saying, "Roland is with him waiting for Darion. We have to get to him soon. I know Darion is not far from them."  
  
"How could Darion have gotten ahead of us Travor?" D'Argo asked impatiently. "I thought you knew these tunnels better than anyone else!"  
  
Derry looked at Travor. "You must take them the shorter way. Their friend's life depends on it, Travor."  
  
Travor didn't like it but he understood. "I was trying to keep you both safe, that's why I didn't take you the other way. I didn't know Darion was here. I am going to take you a shorter way, but don't lose me. These tunnels can be a death trap," Travor said conceding.  
  
"Derry, do you remember what I taught you about the tunnels?"  
  
"Yes I do. Don't fear for me. I can find my way out."  
  
"Good. I will lead the way. Derry, you will follow behind us. If we get separated there will be at least one of us that can get you out of here," Travor said looking at Aeryn and D'Argo.  
  
  
  
"Travor, don't worry about us. John is the one we need to worry about now," D'Argo said dryly. "If we hadn't wasted so much time in this tunnel, when there was a shorter way we would be out of here now."  
  
Travor flinched at D'Argo's statement.  
  
Aeryn knew Travor only worried about their safety as she said, "Just lead us to him Travor." 


	11. When You Least Expect It Part 11 New Ch...

When You Least Expect It Part 11  
  
  
  
Thanks to Neuroscpr for reading  
  
  
  
Darion had reached tunnel twenty-four. 'One more to go, and he will be mine. His friends will have no choice but to leave our planet in order to save his life. They will have to return to their ship and maybe I will release him,' he thought knowing once John was in hands he would control his friends. He had not planned on things happening this way, but he had to play the cards he was dealt. He was willing to use each card to get what he wanted. He wanted total control, and he would have it!  
  
Darion reached the tunnel John was in. He slid through the opening expecting to only see John. He saw Roland first.  
  
"What are you doing here, Roland? Derry told me you weren't here," Travor said confused by the situation.  
  
"You saw Derry?" Roland asked carefully. He decided he didn't want to give his friend away. He understood now why he had left. Maybe he should have also, looking back on events.  
  
Darion eyed Roland suspiciously as he said, "He was looking for you. He said something had gone wrong."  
  
"That is true," Roland said trying to play along. "After we found each other I came here to wait for you. Derry is checking the main tunnel for the rest of our men."  
  
"Might as well save himself the time. They all ran like scared rabbits," Darion said in disgust. "They must be taught a lesson when we get back to town!"  
  
"Ah, my friend John. I see he is not in very good health," Darion said kneeling down beside him. He heard the shallow breathing and felt the heat radiate off of him. He looked at Roland, "We must keep him alive. He is our only leverage to control his friends."  
  
"But Darion you said…"  
  
"Things have changed since his friends came! I need him alive!" Darion said not asking, but demanding. "You must keep him alive!"  
  
Roland heard the fear in his voice. Perhaps there was something to be afraid of after all. Maybe Darion had made a mistake with this man. 'Maybe I should reevaluate my loyalties as Derry has.' Caution was the best approach he decided.  
  
Darion heard John mumbling to himself. "Why is it so cold? Where are my clothes?"  
  
"Step aside, Darion. I think I need to tend to the prisoner," he said looking at Darion. Darion stood up and made room for Roland to get to John.  
  
"John, just lie still. Let me cover you and you will feel warmer," Roland said kneeling beside John, pulling the blanket over him. He had to do something about the fever it was getting to a dangerous level. When John settled back down Roland stood and faced Darion.  
  
"If we don't get his fever down soon he may die, Darion. I have done all I can for him here."  
  
"Just keep him alive long enough for me to use him as a bargaining tool with his people. What happens after that? I don't care. Get him ready to be moved. It's time we exit these tunnels."  
  
Roland gasped. He looked at Darion and said in a surprised voice, "You can't be serious. He will die if we move him! He is too weak, and it looks like he may have some internal injuries."  
  
Darion thought about what Roland said. "If we move him, how long can you keep him alive?"  
  
"You don't understand, do you? The damage may have already been done. Without medical equipment I can only guess his condition."  
  
"So you admit it. You don't really know!"  
  
Roland looked befuddled as he said, "I do know he is in no condition to be moved."  
  
"Do what you have to Roland, but we are moving out of the tunnel."  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Travor stopped. He could hear voices in the junction ahead. He motioned Aeryn and D'Argo to move closer, so they could hear what was being said. He immediately held his finger up to his lips so they would not speak.  
  
They could hear Roland and Darion speaking. It sounded like they might be arguing. The only thing they could hear clearly was Darion intended to move John.  
  
Travor motioned to them to move back out of the junction. Aeryn resisted, but D'Argo drew her with him. They reached the end of the junction and stepped into the tunnel.  
  
"Why did we leave, Travor?" Aeryn asked angrily. "All we had to do was proceed one more junction and we could have gotten to John."  
  
"Shh Aeryn, voice's carry in here." Travor replied understanding her anger. "We need to form a plan so John will not be harmed."  
  
"D'Argo, I need you to call your med tech and have her meet Derry…"  
  
Derry looked at Travor at the mention of his name. "Travor, I will do as you ask, but I prefer to stay here and help. I need to prove myself to you."  
  
Travor looked at Derry with pride in his eyes. "Derry, the simple fact that you came to me for help, is all the proof I need. What I am asking you to do is important," he said with sincerity. He placed his hand on Derry's shoulder as he said, "Please do this for me."  
  
Derry nodded as he replied, "Of course Uncle."  
  
"Derry, I also need you to gather the rest of the men and bring them here after you meet the med tech. We are going to need help. What is your tech's name D'Argo?"  
  
"Jool," D'Argo replied as he tapped his comms. "Chiana?"  
  
I'm here D'Argo, been waiting to hear from you," Chiana said in an anxious voice. "Have you found John yet?"  
  
D'Argo looked at everyone trying to delay his response. He knew he had to choose his words carefully. "Um… Chiana… our first attempt to rescue him didn't go as planned. We are attempting a new plan with more help."  
  
All D'Argo heard was a sigh for a few moments. "D'Argo, why am I not surprised. You were fahrbot in the beginning to think she cared enough."  
  
Aeryn knew who Chiana was referring to. She dropped her head in sorrow and walked away from the conversation. She didn't want to hear anymore.  
  
D'Argo saw Aeryn's reaction and was grateful when she left his side. "Chiana enough! Just send Jool down here so we can get off this frelling planet! Tell Jool a man named Derry will meet her."  
  
"I just hope it works this time D'Argo, for John's sake."  
  
Travor understood all the turmoil Aeryn must be in as he went to her side. "Aeryn, you know after you leave here with John, things will pass with time. I don't know all that has happened with your crewmates, but I do know John and D'Argo trust you."  
  
Aeryn looked up at Travor. Her eyes were shimmering with unshed tears. "Thank you, Travor. I have a lot of time to make up for, but I will. We will be alright."  
  
"Aeryn may I say something of what I have observed?"  
  
Aeryn was afraid to agree, but she knew he would only speak the truth. "Of course Travor."  
  
"You have a man who loves you more than life itself. Cherish this love as much as you can. To be loved like this is a rarity in anyone's lifetime."  
  
Aeryn smiled at Travor's words thinking about John. "I know that now. It just took me awhile to realize. I couldn't imagine life without him, Travor."  
  
"Now let's get on with it, Aeryn," he said smiling as he turned to the others.  
  
Travor proceeded to tell them how the junction was laid out and how many exits there were. There were four exits, but they could only cover three. They would have to pick the ones Darion would most likely choose and hope they were right.  
  
Derry was listening intently to the plan. "Uncle I still think I should stay and help. I could cover the fourth exit."  
  
"Derry, it has been settled. I need you to bring the tech back here. Remember, we need her to be able to help John as soon as possible," Travor replied putting his hand on his shoulder. "D'Argo, how long until your tech lands?"  
  
"Just a moment Travor," D'Argo said tapping his comm. "Pilot, how long before Jool lands?"  
  
"She should be there in a quarter of an arn, Ka'D'Argo."  
  
"Thank you Pilot." D'Argo turned to Derry. "It looks like you need to go now Derry."  
  
Derry nodded as he said, "Be careful. I will be back soon." He turned and ran toward the tunnel entrance.  
  
"Is everyone ready?" Aeryn asked looking at both of the men.  
  
They both nodded as they entered the junction again, each heading for their separate exits.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Derry was at a dead run. He needed to get to the tech and round up the men. He knew he had quite a distance to go and couldn't afford to take his time. He had to get back and help with the rescue. Derry had a bad feeling about the plan and knew an extra body could make a difference.  
  
Derry heard before he saw the group of men. He quickly slowed up and hid behind a huge boulder. He didn't know who was friend or foe anymore. He tried to hear their conversation, but they were too far away.  
  
'Frell,' he thought looking for a closer but hidden spot. He slowly and quietly inched his way towards another rock  
  
"Derry!" He stopped frozen in midstep. "What are you doing out here by yourself?" The leader of the group asked. "Where is your unit?"  
  
Derry straightened and tried to act calm as he changed his direction. He smiled as he replied, " We got separated. I am making my way back to town."  
  
"Well join us. That's where we are headed. This search for the prisoner has turned up nothing. Perhaps they are having better luck in the tunnels."  
  
Derry nodded knowing he had met up with the enemy. 'Tread carefully, Derry,' he thought to himself. "I am in a bit of a hurry, so I think I'll just continue on my own."  
  
The leader squinted his eyes looking at Derry. "What's the hurry Derry?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
Derry was at a loss for words. 'What can I tell him that he will believe?' Derry thought starting to panic.  
  
Suddenly there was a group of men emerging from the brush above them. Derry was grateful for the interruption. He only hoped these were the men who had joined ranks with Travor.  
  
The leader of the unit looked confused at the men approaching them. "What is this about? You are supposed to be at the ruins."  
  
"We were," the leader of the new unit, replied. "We found out Darion lied to us. The prisoner is not a peacekeeper. You can either return to town in peace or join us in helping an innocent man."  
  
"How do I know you are speaking the truth? Darion has never lied to us before, he is our leader."  
  
Derry broke in, "Do you trust Travor?" He asked looking the leader squarely in the eyes.  
  
"Of course I trust Travor! He is the most honest of all of us," the leader said indignant.  
  
"He is my Uncle, and he speaks the truth. I have seen the situation myself. I know first hand that Darion is evil," Derry replied looking ashamed. "I was willing to go along with Darion's plan to kill the prisoner, until I found out he wasn't a peacekeeper. He has lied to all of us."  
  
"So what are you men going to do? Join us or protect a liar? The choice is yours. If you choose Darion, we will ask you to go back to town. We don't want to hurt any of you."  
  
The men discussed the new development amongst themselves. The leader stepped forward. "If we decide to help you who is going to protect us from Darion?"  
  
"We plan to rise against him. That's why we have to be united. If we do this together we will have no fear of Darion. You are the last of the men to agree."  
  
"You mean all the others have already committed to this?"  
  
"Yes," Derry replied confident they would join with them now. The leader turned back to his men.  
  
"We will join you, Derry," the leader replied.  
  
"Good," Derry said suddenly very tired from the tension. "I need some help from several men. Who will volunteer?"  
  
Several men stepped forward.  
  
Derry was grateful to see the response from the men as he continued. "I am to meet a tech named Jool at these coordinates," he said handing the paper over to someone he knew was a good man. "You are to meet her there and bring her to the tunnels. She is expecting to meet me, but tell her you came in my place. Mention my name. Just tell her I had to get back to help."  
  
The man nodded and went off immediately in the direction of the coordinates.  
  
"The rest of you. I need you to gather the rest of the men from town. Bring the ones willing back to the tunnels. We are going to need help when we meet up with Darion."  
  
The other four men left for town.  
  
Derry looked at the five men left. They were staring at him now. "Who is willing to come and help us now?" He asked worried about their answer.  
  
The men conversed among themselves, then looked at Derry. The unit leader stepped forward, "Just tell us what you want us to do. We are all with you, Derry."  
  
Derry felt his knees weaken. He had hoped but didn't expect this response. He felt relieved. 'Travor, now we really have a chance,' he thought to himself.  
  
The six of them ran toward the tunnels. 'Just hold on, Uncle. We're coming.' 


	12. When You Least Expect It Part 12

When You Least Expect It Part 12  
  
  
  
Thanks to Neuroscpr for reading  
  
  
  
Roland was binding John's ribs with the t-shirt Aeryn had taken off him. He was looking around the tunnel for anything else he might use, as he knew this was not going to be enough. "Frell Darion," Roland said to himself in frustration. He looked at Darion hoping he didn't hear him. He sighed relieved, when Darion didn't look his way.  
  
Roland stopped for a minute in his ministering of John. It looked like John was waking and Roland didn't want that. He knew if John saw Darion he would never be able to keep him calm.  
  
Roland saw John eyes fluttering as they opened. "No John, sleep," Roland, said trying to avoid him seeing Darion.  
  
Darion overheard Roland and turned to them. "Oh John, so glad to see you awake finally," he said moving towards them. He was directly over John now, smiling. "Thought you could get away from me. I think not," he continued laughing out loud.  
  
John struggled to get up. Roland immediately tried to hold John down.  
  
"Let me go," John said struggling in Roland's grasp. "Let me at the son of a bitch!" John said trying to sound stronger than he really was.  
  
"No, John. Listen to me," Roland pleaded, as John struggled even more against him. "You are too weak. You will only injure yourself more."  
  
John lessened his struggles just to catch Roland off guard; he was definitely going to get Darion. As Roland loosened his grip on him, John caught him and knocked him back a few feet. Roland lay there gasping for air.  
  
John rose to his feet, the adrenalin pumping. "You sorry excuse for a living being," John said as he was rising, using the wall for support. He advanced on Darion trying to stay steady on his feet.  
  
Darion was laughing at John, seeing how much trouble he was having walking. "You are my prisoner and will remain that way. You can't fight me, John," Darion said even as John still approached.  
  
Seeing Darion's laughter enraged John even more. "You're nothing but a piece of dren," John said lunging at him.  
  
"No John!" Roland yelled.  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Trevor, Aeryn and D'Argo were at the exits of the junction. One exit wasn't covered. They hoped they had picked the right exits to cover.  
  
Their plan was a weak one and they knew it. They hoped to apprehend them as they exited the junction. The only good thing about it was they were all within distance to help each other. Now they just waited.  
  
D'Argo hated waiting. He wished now he had just frelling killed Darion in the bar when he had the chance. Perhaps all of this would be over. 'Regrets, that's all we seem to have anymore,' D'Argo thought shaking his head.  
  
The loud voices brought D'Argo out of his thoughts. Something was going on in the junction where John was being held.  
  
D'Argo felt someone by his side. Without looking he knew it was Aeryn.  
  
"Aeryn, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm not waiting any longer, D'Argo! Something is going on in there. I've got a bad feeling about it."  
  
Suddenly they heard a sound they knew all too well. Pulse fire. This sealed their decision.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Derry and the men were at the tunnel entrance. He brought three of the men with him to help in the tunnel and left the other two outside in case Darion tried to get away. He told the men to watch for the tech that was coming to help, and keep her out of danger.  
  
As they proceeded into the tunnel Derry explained to them they were going to take a shortcut to get to Travor. Once inside the junction, they quickened their pace as they heard angry voices. He didn't know who it was but he knew it couldn't be good.  
  
Travor saw men advancing towards him. He was ready to defend himself if need be. He sighed with relief when he saw Derry.  
  
"Derry, what are you doing here?" he whispered slightly agitated, even though he was glad to see him. "You are supposed to be meeting their friend."  
  
"Everything's fine, Travor. These men have come to help. I met up with them as I was heading for the coordinates. They know the whole story. I sent another in my place to meet the pod," Derry said, happy to see his Uncle was all right.  
  
"I'm actually happy you and the other men are here. I think we're going to need more help than I thought,' Travor said with a sigh.  
  
"Where are D'Argo and Aeryn?"  
  
"They are covering the other exits. I think. Since the pulse fire went off, I have my doubts," Travor replied, wondering what it all meant.  
  
Derry saw the worry in his Uncle's face, "Let's try to find them. Shall we?"  
  
Travor nodded and they took off in the direction of Aeryn and D'Argo.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
The pod landed at the coordinates specified. Jool exited the pod looking for the man she was to meet. She saw someone running in her direction.  
  
The man stopped gasping for breath. "Are you the tech?" He asked trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Tech? Where's the tech?" Jool asked looking around her. "I don't see anyone here but you and me."  
  
The man looked dumfounded at her. He decided to rephrase his question, "Are you Jool?"  
  
"Why, yes that is my name. Are you here to meet me?" She asked eyeing him suspiciously. 'Tech!'  
  
"I'm supposed to take you to your friends. We need to be on our way."  
  
Jool entered the pod and returned with several cases of medical equipment she felt she might need. She hoped her selections had been correct. She set them on the ground looking at the man.  
  
"First, don't call me a tech. I am no one's tech." He nodded. "Now pick up the cases and let's go. I have a friend who needs my help," she said feeling good about ordering him around, instead of the other way around.  
  
The man quickly obeyed picking up the cases.  
  
Jool let him take the lead as she followed.  
  
"We must move quickly. I hope you can keep up with me," he said looking back at her.  
  
"You just get us there. I'll be right behind you," Jool replied in a sarcastic tone.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Darion saw John lunge at him. He stepped out of the way before he could touch him. He watched as John collapsed on the ground, hearing the grunt as the breath was knocked out of him.  
  
He lay there trying to get his breath back. His stomach was on fire and it hurt to breathe.  
  
John heard the laughter. It grated on his nerves. It intensified his hatred of this man. He struggled to get to his feet in spite of the pain. 'I swear I'm gonna get rid of one useless piece of shit!' This thought gave John the strength to get to his feet.  
  
John steadied himself against the wall before turning towards Darion's laughter. "Hey Darion," John said smiling, as he continued to breathe heavily. "How bout I wipe that shit eaten grin off your face," John said, his smile turning to stone.  
  
Darion couldn't believe this man was coming at him again, as his laughter stopped. 'This is unbelievable,' he thought, as he saw John starting to advance on him again. Darion pulled his pulse pistol out.  
  
"Stop now John, or I will kill you," Darion said as he aimed the gun at him.  
  
Roland had recovered enough to see what was going on.  
  
"Hell, Darion, that's what you had in mind from the start." John giggled momentarily, then sobered. "I'm probably already a dead man from your hospitality." John was staggering now as he continued to advance.  
  
Darion started to pull the trigger as Roland lunged for him, "No Darion!"  
  
A struggle ensued between them as the pulse pistol went off. Darion threw Roland off of him, and staggered back.  
  
John saw the blood oozing from Roland's wound. He looked at Darion and realized he was stunned, looking at Roland.  
  
John used this lapse on Darion's part to gain an advantage. He wasted no time in attacking Darion.  
  
John's attack was not expected, as he wrestled the gun from Darion and threw it across the room.  
  
John's fist connected with his jaw as he tried to get in several blows. The fight was escalating between the two, but Darion was getting the advantage as each blow he threw at John weakened him even more.  
  
He could barely stand. The blood was running freely down his face from the numerous cuts Darion had inflicted on him. As Darion suddenly connected with his ribs, John howled out in pain and backed away.  
  
Darion smiled as John cried out. He grabbed John before he could get away from him.  
  
John knew he had to do something. He remembered the knife Aeryn had given him. He reached behind him and felt for it. Finally finding it he pulled it out and slashed it at Darion, cutting into his arm.  
  
Darion retreated in pain, holding his arm. "Frell you!"  
  
John had dropped to his knees, bent over, trying to hold on. "To…h..hell…with you!" John said collapsing, unconscious now.  
  
Darion, enraged now, picked up his gun. "I'm going to end your life, you frelling human!"  
  
Darion stopped. He looked around confused at the noise he was hearing. It sounded as if it was coming from different directions.  
  
As he turned back to John, four people jumped through the junction.  
  
"Put the gun down now, or I will kill you!"  
  
Darion turned to the direction of the voice and found himself looking down the barrel of a pulse pistol.  
  
"I will not repeat myself," Aeryn said demanding.  
  
Darion started to drop his gun, hoping to make her believe he was doing as she asked.  
  
He heard several sighs in the room, as he smiled looking away from them. Suddenly he lifted the pistol in one quick motion to take out the Peacekeeper.  
  
D'Argo saw the quick movement and drove his Qualta Blade through him before he could get a shot off.  
  
Darion gasped in astonishment as D'Argo withdrew the blade. He fell to the ground as Travor went to his side. There was nothing for Travor to do. Darion died as he hit the ground.  
  
Travor dropped his head in sorrow. His hope for a peaceful ending was not realistic. He knew that now.  
  
Aeryn rushed to John's side as D'Argo knelt by Travor. "I am sorry it had to end this way my friend. He left me with no choice," D'Argo said quietly to comfort Travor. He felt no remorse in Darion's death because of what he had done to his friend.  
  
Travor nodded at D'Argo's words now looking up at him, "This is not your fault."  
  
D'Argo looked to Derry as he rose to join Aeryn. Derry nodded and took D'Argo's place by his Uncle trying to console him.  
  
By the time Aeryn got to John, he was curled into a ball, holding his stomach. His breathing was harsh and uneven, his face bloodied.  
  
"John….John…can you hear me?" She asked with panic in her voice. "Frelling answer me! You can't die on me now. I…I…need…you," she spoke quietly with anguish in her voice.  
  
Hearing Aeryn's panicked voice, D'Argo yelled at the other men, "Get Jool in here now!"  
  
D'Argo moved Aeryn aside as he tried to see if the human was alive. "Where is that frelling thing he calls his pulse," D'Argo said in frustration. He wished now he had taken more time to learn about the human. Failing in that, he felt his back to see if he was still breathing. He sighed, relieved when he felt the rise and fall of his back.  
  
Aeryn looked up at D'Argo in hope, her heart aching. He nodded not being able to form any words.  
  
Roland slowly inched his way across the floor towards them. "Let me try to help." Aeryn looked at him with disgust.  
  
"You! You tried to kill him with Darion! You deceived me!" She shouted in anger at him. "Why should I let you near him now?"  
  
"Because he really is a healer," Travor spoke in a flat tone. "I don't think you need to fear him anymore."  
  
D'Argo nodded to Aeryn, "Just until Jool can get here. We will watch him just in case."  
  
They made room for Roland next to John. Aeryn saw the blood on Roland's chest, but felt no sympathy. 'He frelling got what he deserved,' she thought with hatred.  
  
Roland was leaning over John trying to examine him. He knew their physiology was similar so he acted as if he was treating one of his own. Roland felt for his pulse and was relieved when he felt it even though it was very weak.  
  
"I need some water and cloth. Is there any here Travor?" He asked never taking his eyes off John.  
  
Travor rose glad to have something to do, besides think of Darion. He gathered the cloths he brought with him and the water stored in the junction.  
  
Travor dropped to Roland's side with the supplies. Darion proceeded to put water on the cloth and wipe the blood away from John's face. As he applied the wet cloth to John's face, John involuntarily gasped in pain. 'Good,' Roland thought.  
  
D'Argo grabbed him. "What are you doing? He's in pain. Can't you see that?"  
  
Roland calmly responded, "In order for me to help, I need his help. Therefore as cruel as it seems I must have him awake."  
  
As much as hated to admit it he made sense. "Continue." He wished Jool would get here.  
  
Aeryn watched. Fear was growing in her heart. 'Please John wake up! Please!'  
  
Jool finally appeared at the junction. She rushed to John's side when she saw his condition. "Who are you?" She asked looking at Roland.  
  
"I'm a healer, but I have been treating him as one of my own since our species seems close to each other," Roland said having a hard time believing she could help him.  
  
"Makes sense, even though you could be killing him at the same time." She busied herself checking his ribcage, even though his position made it difficult. "Frell, I can't feel all the damage done in this position."  
  
"I am trying to wake him slowly," Roland said as he continued to wipe the blood from his face. John's eyes started to flutter. Roland knew he had achieved the result he wanted. "John?" Roland asked in a soothing voice. "Can you hear me?"  
  
Jool looked on quite impressed with his ways.  
  
John heard the voice but tried to fight it. He didn't want to wake up. All it brought was pain and cold. He wanted to go back to the warmth.  
  
Roland noticed him fighting and said to Aeryn, "Talk to him. Maybe he'll respond to your voice. He can't fall asleep again."  
  
Aeryn felt the lump in her throat. It took her a few minutes to compose herself enough to try to form the words she needed to say.  
  
"Aeryn, he needs you now! Roland is right. We need him awake, that is if you want us to do anything for him," Jool shouted at her.  
  
Aeryn was taken aback by Jool's words. She knew what Jool implied.  
  
"John, I'm here. I need you to wake up," she broke off feeling the tears in her eyes. She dropped her head trying to compose herself again.  
  
His eyes fluttered again, he was trying to open them. "Aeryn?… Is it really you?" he asked opening his eyes. He could not focus. "Naw gotta be a trick again."  
  
"John, open your eyes," she said forcefully. "Look at me. I'm here. It's not a trick,' she said positioning herself directly over him.  
  
"Come on John, open your eyes. We need you awake," D'Argo said hoping his voice would register with John.  
  
"Hey, big guy is it really you?" John asked trying to move. He gasped in pain at the movement.  
  
Aeryn laid her hand on him. "Don't move John. Just lie still," she said looking at D'Argo.  
  
"John, it's me and Aeryn. Believe me. I would never mislead you," he said moving closer to John.  
  
John hoped this wasn't a dream or it would crush him. He slowly opened his eyes and stared into Aeryn's face. He reached up and touched her face caressing it.  
  
"Aeryn," he whispered seeing the tears slowly roll down her cheeks. He smoothed his hand over her face trying to wipe the tears away. He was so happy to see her. "Aeryn, please don't cry. I'm not dead yet, am I?"  
  
Aeryn smiled. "Not yet, John," she said leaning down, caressing his face. She touched her forehead to his, and said with love in her voice, " Not for a long time if I have anything to say about it."  
  
He pulled her down to him and just held her. He never wanted to let go. 


	13. When You Least Expect It Part 13

When You Least Expect It Part 13  
  
  
  
Thanks to Neuroscpr for reading and helping me get through some difficulties in this final chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
The crew had returned from the planet Boreon. They were all mentally and physically exhausted especially John.  
  
Jool and Aeryn helped him to the med bay despite his protests. He wanted to sleep in his quarters, but they wouldn't listen.  
  
"John, you are far from healed," Jool said supporting him on one side. "We need to keep a close eye on you for the next couple of days."  
  
"Frell, Jool. Just post a DRD in my room," John said breathing hard with this small amount of exertion.  
  
Aeryn rolled her eyes at him. "Listen to yourself, John. You can't even breathe right. If you recover quickly, it will only be for a few days."  
  
Aeryn and Jool helped John to the bed. He carefully sat on the edge, and closed his eyes. Dizziness suddenly came over him as he swayed on the bed. Aeryn caught him before he toppled over.  
  
"Lay back, John," she said helping him swing his feet up on the bed. "You need sleep."  
  
John lay back exhausted. The adrenalin had stopped pumping long ago. Relief had set in after living a nightmare for hours. He still wasn't sure how long he had been held captive. Everything had become a blur, except for Aeryn.  
  
Thinking of her relaxed him, he thought, as the darkness quickly overcame him.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Chiana, D'Argo and Rygel were in the central chamber eating and discussing the events on the planet. D'Argo had explained most of what had happened to John.  
  
Chiana was thinking about what D'Argo had told them. "D'Argo, I don't buy it," Chiana said shaking her head.  
  
"Chiana, I don't understand. What do you want to buy?" D'Argo asked bewildered.  
  
Chiana stood up agitated. "It just doesn't make any sense." She was now pacing up and down the chamber floor. "There has to be more. There has to be another reason Darion wanted John."  
  
"But we will never know now that he is dead," she said looking at D'Argo as she sat down. "Will we?"  
  
Rygel was getting tired of the whole conversation. They were all safe, and away from that frelling planet.  
  
"Chiana quit trying to find something that's not there. I really don't care what they wanted. We're all safe on Moya and Jool thinks Crichton will recover with no problems. Let's just get on with our lives," Rygel said forcefully. Deep down inside he was thinking of all John had gone through. He will never forget how he looked when he got off the pod. It still made him feel sick.  
  
"Maybe Chiana has a point, Rygel," D'Argo said with a worried look on his face.  
  
"What's Chiana's point, D'Argo?" Jool asked walking into the chamber and helping herself to the food cubes.  
  
"Chiana believes there must be another reason Darion wanted John," he replied in an exhausted voice.  
  
"Maybe she's right. Did you ever think of that?" Jool said taking a seat next to D'Argo. "Now that I've had time to think about it, there does seem to be a question as to the motive."  
  
Chiana looked at Jool in disbelief. "About time someone else started thinking around here."  
  
All eyes in the room rested on her now. "What?"  
  
Jool started giggling now.  
  
D'Argo got up from the table in disgust. "We will discuss this later! I need to get some sleep!" He stormed out of the central chamber.  
  
D'Argo was bothered by the conversation over dinner. He was on his way to see John before retiring, thoughts of the conversation going through his head. 'Frell, I hope they are wrong. We can't take much more.'  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
The Luxan entered the med bay, seeing Aeryn by John's bedside. 'Just like old times,' he thought clearing his throat at the entrance so she would know he was there.  
  
Aeryn turned and upon seeing D'Argo smiled.  
  
D'Argo placed his hand on her shoulder as he asked, "How is John doing?"  
  
Aeryn stood to stretch saying, "He is sleeping well. He was having a little trouble breathing earlier, but that has passed."  
  
D'Argo looked at Aeryn. "How are you feeling, Aeryn? You need rest also."  
  
"I'll be fine. Really," she replied even though she was tired and hungry.  
  
D'Argo grabbed her hand and led her towards the med bay door.  
  
"Let go, D'Argo. Have you gone fahrbot or something!" Aeryn yanked her hand from his grasp.  
  
D'Argo smiled. "I've been asked that before. I wasn't then and I'm not now," D'Argo replied remembering, as he knew Aeryn would. "I will sit with John while you get something to eat." She started to protest, as D'Argo said, "He is my friend also."  
  
Aeryn relaxed and smiled. "Of course he is D'Argo. Promise you'll let me know if his condition changes. I won't be long."  
  
"Trust me, he is in good hands. Now go."  
  
Aeryn smiled back at D'Argo as she headed to the central chamber. She really needed a break. 'I haven't relaxed in how many arns?' She thought as she proceeded down Moya's corridors.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
The figure in black stopped momentarily and looked around. Each step he took echoed off the walls and made him nervous. He didn't like having his arrival announced quite so loudly.  
  
As he reached the designated tunnel, a sickening smell reached his nose. There was something lying a few feet ahead. What looked like a man sat there covered in blood. Dead eyes stared out in shock at their attacker. Whoever it had been.  
  
He reached a gloved hand forward and pushed away the bloody rags around the dead man's face. They'd never seen each other before but somehow he knew this was the one. Only a Qualta Blade could inflict a wound like this.  
  
"Who are you?" A beam of light cut through the dim and illuminated his face. The young man attached to the light looked frightened. He took a step back when he saw who he had uncovered. "You're him, aren't you?"  
  
Scorpius put on his most winning smile and stood up. "At your service." 


End file.
